


Strength Found in the Stars

by DramaJen89



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon - Movie, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Content, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaJen89/pseuds/DramaJen89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enterprise receives a distress call, and Jim rescues his twin sister from a slave planet. The crew finds out she hold vital information for Federation. She's been through a nightmare, and there's only one doctor who can make it all better. Movieverse, with some references to Original Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Make It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Published originally on fanfiction.net under same author name.

James T. Kirk surveyed the bridge as he stepped off the Turbolift. All the members of his crew were busy attending their tasks as they propelled through space. Jim had been honored to be given their latest mission. The Enterprise was to investigate the disappearance of the Federation’s President, Christian Chevalier. M. Chevalier had left his executive office in Paris, France one month prior with a peace ambassador and his personal body guard. They had taken a private ship to meet diplomatic officers of Starfleet to discuss a peace treaty with The Organian Council of Elders. Klingon forces were growing, and they seemed determined to have war with the Federation. The leaders of the Federation hoped to seek help from the Organians in maintaining peace. A mission of peace, and the Federations President had vanished. His ship and small crew never rendez-vous’d with the Council. There was no doubt in Jim’s mind the Klingon’s had something to do with his disappearance.

 

            Jim had concluded, with Commander Spock’s consult, that the most logical action would be to track where the ship had last been seen. They would visit planets between Earth and Organia, and hopefully pick up a trail. But Jim was hopeful, but realistic. Space was vast, and in the time he had been missing, the president could have been moved half-way across the universe.

           

“Captain,” Spock raised his head toward his superior and friend. The Nero incident had certainly built a foundation for a strong friendship. It was interesting to say the least. Spock had never quite known friendship, nor did he find it a necessity. Spock imagined he could have gone the rest of his life without friends, and just surrounded himself with colleagues and associates. And yet, he found he was quite satisfied with friendship. After all he had found a positive relationship with Nyota, why couldn’t he explore other facets of human interactions.

“Status report Mr. Spock,” Jim lowered himself to his chair.

“Life scans have not yet detected the presence of Monsieur Chevalier, but the Council of Elders of Organia have responded and said they will do whatever is in their power to help us find the President.”  

Jim rolled his eyes. Organia was a very peaceful planet, but unlike the Vulcan culture, they seemed incapable of understanding the Klingon’s intent of war with the Federation. They had not clear alliances, and Jim feared they couldn’t trust them not to betray them.

“Mr. Sulu, Set course for Organia. I need to speak with the Council in person.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Wait,” Uhura interrupted touching her finger to her ear piece, “I’ve picked up a distress call. It’s transmitting from Tarsus IV.”

“Is the signal a federation signature?”

“No, it’s unique, but Captain –“

“Contact Star Fleet, inform them of the distress signal. Our main priority remains finding the president. Another should be nearby.”

“JIM!” Uhura shouted at him.

He turned to her furrowing his brow in confusion. Uhura never yelled at him, on duty at least.

“I mean – Captain, you really need to hear this.”

The bridge fell silent with anticipation. Even Spock’s curiosity was peaked. Nyota always maintained a professional demeanor on the bridge; it wasn’t like her to address Jim in such a manner while on a mission. Uhura flipped a switch and a voice filled the bridge:

 

_“Attention. This is Ambassador Samantha Kirk of Star Fleet Federation. I am being held prisoner on Tarsus IV. I and several other federation citizens are being held against our will. This is a distress call. Whoever can hear this message PLEASE contact Star Fleet. Please! We… we need help. Can anyone hear me?”_

The message cut out. All crew members on the bridge slowly turned to Jim, who had gone quite pale. Spock moved to Jim’s side.

“Captain, what are your orders?”

“Mr. Sulu, set course for Tarsus IV. We’re going to rescue my sister.”

 

* * *

 

Samantha Kirk lay naked huddled in a corner unconscious. A kindly elder slave woman wiped the dried blood from Samantha’s face with a dirty rag, while another wrapped her in a spare cloth they had managed to sneak from the castle staff. A man named Lux glanced across the dungeon at them. He admired the brave young girl. She had managed to build a transmitter from stolen parts around the castle they were being held in, and send out a distress call. The master of the house had found out and nearly beat her to death as punishment. Lux doubted they would be rescued. Ships hardly ever came by this sector, and when they did, they were bringing more slaves to this God forsaken planet.

“Is she going to be alright?” The Vulcan named Haadok sat next to him.

“I don’t know. Krell beat the hell out of her. Worse than usual I mean.”

“What is Krell’s fascination with that poor girl? I’ve been here for 4 years and I’ve never seen him take an interest in anyone as much as he has her.”

“Apparantly, she’s his latest plaything. He was excited when she fought back when she was brought here. He fancies torturing her, trying to get her to submit to him.”

The two men stared sadly at their hopeful young heroine. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard outside the dungeon. The two rose to their feet defensively. The women tending Samantha huddled closer to her to guard her. The four of them heard fighting in the hall above. They all exchanged nervous looks, quite unsure of what could be happening.

Lux grabbed the nearest rock intending to use it as a weapon if necessary. Haadok, like all Vulcans abhorred violence, but took a defensive stance. At the top of the stairs, they heard a voice.

“Captain, I’ve found the dungeon. Over here!”

Footsteps sounded and a figure stood silhouetted on the other side of the barred door.

“If anyone is in there, clear way of the door!”

A blast sounded and the bars flew open. Stepping into the dark dungeon were two men: Specifically a human and Vulcan in Star Fleet Uniforms, holding Phasers and raised at the inhabitants of the dank cold room.

“I am Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, this is Commander Spock. We received your distress call. Where is Samantha?”

Lux stepped forward, “Captain, My name is Lux Thompson. This is Haadok. What do you want with Samantha?”

“Tell me where she is Damn-it!”

Lux gestured to the corner of the dungeon. The two women parted to reveal the young woman battered and bruised.

“Sammy,” Jim raced over to his twin, and held her in his arms. He brushed her brunette hair from her face.

“Sam, talk to me please,” Jim was near tears. She looked terrible, and was barely breathing,

“What happened to her,” he demanded of the two women near him.

“She saved us,” the older woman smiled, “when Krell found out she had built a transmitter her beat her worse than he usually does. They threw her down here a few hours ago. She hasn’t woken.”

“Jim…” Samantha stirred, and she realized how much she hurt. Krell must have had more fun than usual. She could have sworn she had heard Jim’s voice, but she must have been dreaming or she was dead and she just hearing what she wanted to.

“Sam? It’s me.”

“Jim? Am I dead?”

“No, no Sam you’re not dead. We got your distress call. I’m here to save you.”

She finally saw him clearly, and a tear fell down her face.

“Jimmy – it’s really you.”

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” he smiled. He held her close and she winced and clutched the thin cloth around her tight. For the first time Jim noticed his sister’s condition.

“God, Sam. What the hell have they done to you?”

“Captain,” Spock kneeled next to the two of them, “I suggest you return to the Enterprise with Samantha and take her to Dr. McCoy immediately. I will take care of the other prisoners and return to the Enterprise once I’ve handled the situation here.”

“Thank-you Spock,” Jim activated his communicator, “Scotty, you read me? I’ve found my sister; get us back to the ship now.”

“Aye, Cap’n.”

Jim lifted Samantha and held her in his arms, “Don’t worry, we’re gonna get you help.” 

 

* * *

 

            Bones stood waiting in the medical bay. He hadn’t been given much information about the mission, other than they would be going to Tarsus IV for a rescue mission. Whenever they went on a rescue mission, especially with Jim leading the way, there were bound to be wounded coming in soon. As if on cue, Jim burst through the holding a young woman.

            “Bones, heads up,” Dr. McCoy sprang into action.

            “She’s been beaten badly. She’s got some broken bones, and I think her shoulder’s been dislocated.”

            “Okay one thing at a time. First the shoulder that’s easiest. Over here!”

            Bones led Jim over to a biobed, and helped the young woman sit upright. She held a dirty cloth around her with her good arm, and it didn’t seem she was wearing anything under it.

            “Nurse Chapel, get this woman some clothes,” he reached for shoulder and she winced.   

            “Yeah, it’s damn near ripped clean off. Jim, hold her. Now Miss, this may hurt.”

            “It’s Sam, and don’t be a pansy just do it already,” she muttered.

            Bones raised an eyebrow and looked to Jim questioningly.

            “Oh yeah, Bones meet my sister, Sam. Sam this is Bones.”

            “ Nice ta meet ya Sam. On three. Ready… one—“ SNAP Bones popped the shoulder back in the socket.

            “Son of a BITCH!” she shouted and dug head into Jim’s shoulder.

            “I warned ya,” Bones retorted.

            Sam turned her head to make a snappy reply, but stopped when she caught the eyes of the doctor. He was…well she wasn’t one to lie. He was incredibly handsome. Brown eyes that made her want to melt. And his southern accent she had just identified just made it all the worse.

            “Yeah, well. Thanks Doc.”     

            Bones shook his head. This was definitely Jim’s sister. She was snippy, sarcastic, and probably just as reckless as Jim seeing as she managed to get herself in this sort of trouble. Of course she was rather nice to look at now that he noticed. She had stunning hazel eyes, and soft yet well-defined features, behind the dried blood and bruises. Noticing her cut lip, he realized he needed to find out exactly where all she had been beaten. From the looks of it, he had a lot of work to do.

            “Now Samantha, I need to do a full examination, in order to know the full extent of your injuries. Would you rather Jim stay here or outside?”

            She thought for a moment and said quietly, “Jimmy, could you wait outside?”

            “Sam…” He could tell Jim was trying to read his sister, and wanted to stay by her side.

            “James Tiberius Kirk, I don’t want you to see me in all my glory so do you mind giving me some privacy with the good Doctor?”

            Jim straightened, and gave his sister an observing look.

            “I’ll be right outside. Bones take good care of my sister.”

            “Jim, I’m sure I’m in wonderful hands, now skee-daddle!” She shooed him away.

            Bones smiled. There was no doubt they were related. Jim surrendered and headed for the hall outside medical. Bones made sure the door was shut and drew a curtain around the bed.

            “May I?” he raised his hand to the cloth barrier she held so tightly.

            “First, you have to promise me something.”

            “Well, that depends, Miss Kirk,” Bones looked skeptical, “what’s the promise?”

            Sam inhaled deeply. Jim had always taken care of her. He had protected her from their step-fathers drunken wrath, and threatened nearly every guy who had thought about even holding her hand.

            “When we were sixteen, Jim and our step-dad got in a huge fight. Jim took off, and our bastard of a stepfather took it out on me. I ended up in the hospital for a week. Jim blamed himself, even though I told him not to. He always blamed himself whenever anything happened to me. I just can’t have him know what happened to me. Not yet. So could you just spare him the gruesome details?”

            Bones grew solemn. He felt slightly uncomfortable hearing about Jim’s childhood and it not coming from him. He knew Jim never liked his stepfather, but he had never mentioned abuse. Finally, Bones nodded.

            Slowly, Sam unwrapped her make-shift garment. When Bones saw what she had been desperately hiding from her brother, his heart sank.

            “Good God….” Bones said softly. She was covered with crude cuts that look fresh. There were burn marks scattering her body, and he was pretty sure one of her legs was broken, as well as a few ribs. He didn’t want to think about what the internal damage was like, or what the tell-tale bruising between her legs could imply. Quickly he mustered his resolve, and started imputing information into his medical scanner. He heard a sob escape her lips, and saw she was crying with her head in her hands. _Poor thing, she was probably holding it back for Jim._

            “Hey,” He raised her chin so he looked her in the eyes and gave her an encouraging smile, “I’m gonna make it all better.”

            She smiled softly through her tears, “After everything, I don’t think anyone can do that.”

            “Well, good thing I’m the best damn Doctor this ship has ever seen. I can fix anything.”


	2. Healing and Explanations

            Jim sat on the floor outside of the medical bay. He was frustrated. He should be in there watching over his sister. Why had she even been on that slave planet? She couldn’t have been there that long. He had spoken with her a little over a month before. She was working for the executive branch of Star Fleet. Sam had gotten her Doctorate degree and a few Masters to boot. Jim remembered the day she joined Star Fleet’s Ambassador Program for Peace and Counseling. She had begged him to sign-up too. That it was what their father would have wanted, and that she felt she was honoring their father’s memory by wanting to promote peace throughout the universe. Jim had sworn he would never join Star Fleet, and now here he was a mere six years later the Captain of Federation Star Fleet Vessel. And in those six short years he had managed to save earth and take down an insane revenge-seeking Romulan from the future, and basically save the Federation. After all of that, he still hadn’t been able to protect his sister. She had still ended up tortured on a slave planet. He wouldn’t have even known she was there if she hadn’t been a genius. She had saved herself, really. Not many people could build a transmitter from scratch while a slave. Jim only hoped the bastard that did this to his sister had survived the attack, so that Jim could kill him with his bare hands.

            Jim raised his head. Spock was walking down the hall, and Jim got to his feet.

            “How is your sister?” Spock asked judicially.           

            “Not sure, Bones is examining her now.”

            “Captain, we have prisoners held in the main hall of the manor, and we have someone named Krell in the holding cell here on the ship. I assumed you as Captain would like to interrogate him.”

            “Thanks Spock. Now I understand I may be emotionally invested in this mission now. I feel that I’m able to handle it. But I hope that you will be able to keep an eye on me, and if you think my emotions surrounding my sister may compromise the mission, I want you to let me know so that I may hand temporary command over to you until we get that sick bastard off my ship.”

            Spock paused. He wasn’t sure if he should inform Jim his last comment was a reflection of his emotional involvement, then he concluded Jim had probably done it on purpose. Jim sometimes did things like that, and Spock was becoming for adept at recognizing it when it occurred.

            “Of course, Captain. Shall we?”

            “Just a minute,” Jim stuck his head in the door of medical. He frowned when he saw a curtain drawn around Samantha’s Biobed.

            “Sam, I’ll be back. I need to take care of a situation, but I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

* * *

 

            Sam stared at the curtain in the direction of the door, until she heard it close once more. Then she returned her attention to the handsome and increasingly charming doctor standing over her. He had given her something for the pain, so it didn’t hurt to lie flat. The nurse called Chapel had brought her a gown, which she had been allowed to put on after Bones finished his basic superficial examination. She admired his furrowed brown, as Bones looked over his scanners and continued to glance at her vital life readings. She figured she could put up with him, even though he had about as sharp a tongue as her. Anyway Jim seemed to like him well enough. They seemed like they were actually close friends. She and Jim had never talked all that much about their social life from star fleet. Since she had been working on her Doctoral when he signed up, she barely saw Jim at all. But she was happy he had finally decided to join. It made her feel all the more close to him.

            “Well, Miss Kirk, you’ve got transverse fractures on four ribs on your right side, simple fracture on the color bone, and multiple fractures on your left leg. These cuts should heal up alright once we’ve cleaned them. Your internal bleeding has stopped, thankfully. So I need to set the breaks to your leg. And even though I’ve given you a heavy pain killer, you still might feel this.”

            Sam felt slightly loopy, but nodded her head in consent.

            Bones took her leg, and forced the bone to reset. Then Sam let out a blood-curdling scream! The pain was horrible, she thought, almost worse than having it broken in the first place. She arched and tensed, and continued to let out cries of pain. Bones did the process twice more for the other breaks in the leg, and placed her leg carefully back on the bed. He rushed quickly to her side.

            “There, I’m done. Hard part’s over.” He placed his arm by her side, and he was surprised when she took his hand.

            “No…” she shook her head, “the hard part is going to talk about how this all happened.”

            Bones held her hand tightly, “Do I need to do a rape kit?”

            He hoped and prayed the answer would be no. Maybe those bruises she had were just coincidence. Her clothes could have just been taken from her. There was no need to assume ---

            “Yes,” Sam choked out. 

* * *

            “Mr. Krell, I presume?”

            Jim stood in the room accompanied by Spock. They glared at the man in their presence.

            “Actually it’s Lord Krell….you must be the Captain. Well, I do expect you will leave my home soon, and return all my property.”

            “ _Mister_ Krell, I’m charging you with kidnapping and assault of a Federation Ambassador. Not to mention taking part in an illegal slave trade.”

            Krell tilted his head, “Ambassador? I’ve done no such thing.”

            Spock stepped forward, “Not only, were all the prisoners found Federation citizens, but the young woman who sent the distress call was an ambassador.”

            “Oh, so my little pet was someone of importance was she. Well, then I guess I better come clean,” he said smugly, “you had better add rape to the charges.”

            Jim tensed his jaw, and looked carefully at the man standing so calmly before him.

            “Rape?”

 

* * *

 

            Sam managed to sit up in her bed, with help of Bones who sat on the edge listening patiently after he gathered all the necessary evidence. He had repaired some tearing she had and administered a salve to soothe the bruises. The only other part of healing he could do was to hear her story.

            “About a month ago, I was escorting the Federation President on a mission to Organia. On board was the pilot of our vessel and the President’s personal bodyguard. On our way we were overcome by a slave trade vessel. The pilot and guard were killed. A trader named Zjod examined the president and me. He seemed to know who we were. They had been looking for us. Monsieur Chevalier was taken away, and I was taken by Zjod to Tarsus IV. He sold me to Krell, as a sex slave so he could make some extra money. When Krell first saw me, he just kept staring and smiling that awful smile of his. Finally, he asked me, if I would like for him to have his way with me, as he put it.

I told him I would never willingly give myself to him. He took it as a challenge. Every day since I’ve been his prisoner, he’s come up with new inventive ways to torture me. Trying to break me. He thought eventually, I would do anything to make the pain stop. God help me, I contemplated the idea. But I couldn’t. I wouldn’t give in to that monster. I managed to steal parts here and there to create a transmitter. Early this morning, I was able to send out the distress call. I knew that Krell would hear the message too. I couldn’t block the call from him without risking Star Fleet not getting it.

            When he found out, I don’t know; he was different. He wasn’t playing around anymore. He said he had been too lenient on me. He had tried to break me slowly, but that he was through. I – I tried to fight him off, but his guards they held me down, while he,” her voice stopped. She couldn’t continue. She was angry with Krell, she had fought him every step of the way, and mere hours before she was rescued he had won.

* * *

 

            Spock held Jim back from attacking Krell, who was surprised, but still remained amused.

            “I’LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

            Spock struggled. He was quite strong, but Jim in a fit of blind fury might just be slightly stronger, “Captain, I am temporarily assuming command of this mission. Until we get this ‘sick bastard’ off your ship,” with that Jim relaxed slightly. Turned to the door, and flew out the door running to medical bay. Spock turned to Krell, while he also struggled to refrain from hitting him.

            “Krell, you are hereby in custody of Star Fleet. I am escorting you off this ship and onto another ship surrounding Tarsus IV. You will be held in a cold cell for the rest of your life. Even if I personally have to see to it.”

 

* * *

 

            “Miss Kirk, I just want to say, you are one of the bravest women I have ever known. Damn, you’re tougher than Jim I’d bet. And you saved the lives of a lot of people. This Krell guy, if he survived the attack, he’s going away. For the rest of his sorry days.”

            Sam just looked at him softly. He had a point. Her transmitter worked. She had successfully contacted Star Fleet and managed to free all the other slaves on the planet. Now she could find the trader that had kidnapped her in the first place, and track down the President.

            “You can call me Sam, ya know. I don’t mind.”       

            “Alright, Sam it is,” he rose to his feet to ready some medication.   

            “Hey, what is your real name? It can’t be Bones.”

            “Ha, no,” He laughed remembering fondly how he had gotten the nickname from Jim, “the names Leonard McCoy. You can call me Leo or Bones if you’d like.”

            “Leo, I think. I gotta be different from Jim somehow.”

            It seemed the mere mention of his name, and Jim burst through the doors of medical.

            Bones clearly agitated by Jim’s harsh intrusion, “Oh yes, Jim, come on in.”

            Sam froze when she saw the look on his face, “Leo he knows.”

            Bones stopped and looked quickly between the twins, “I’ll leave you two alone,” he gave Samantha a supporting light smile and went into his office.

            “Hey Jim,” Sam said softly looking up at her brother. He walked over to her. At first he couldn’t speak, he just wrapped his arms around her.

            “God, Sammy I’m so sorry. I should have –“

            “No! Stop it right now Damn-it! There’s nothing you could have done. You got my message and got there as fast as you could I know that. I managed to keep him at bay for a month before I finally pissed him off enough. I couldn’t have stopped it, and I know that. I know that whatever happens now, I’m going to be fine. And if I ever hear you blaming yourself again, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

            Jim was at a loss for words. This was a first. So he said the first thing that came to his mind, “There’s no WAY you could kick my ass. I’m way stronger than you!”

            “Nuh-uh! I could take you any day. You wanna arm wrestle?” Sam said with a smile.

            Bones smiled at the conversation he was eavesdropping in on. He had been witness to only a few rape cases, but he had a feeling that Samantha would be one of the stronger victims to come out of the horrible event.

            “I wouldn’t recommend arm wrestling, not just yet anyway. That collar bone and shoulder are still healing.”

            Jim looked up to Bones’ voice, “So Doc, what’s the situation. You fix my sister?”

            “Well, almost. Bruising should die down in a few days with a topical salve applied every day. I’ve used micro-bone knitting to start healing the broken bones, but those should heal within a week or two. I’m willing to release you in a few hours to private quarters, but you must remain in bed as much as possible. I’ll be paying visit to check on you every day.”

            “Sounds fantastic! I need to check with Spock about a certain slime ball, and then we can continue our search for the president.”

            “Wait, Jim! We need to track down a slave-trader name Zjod. He lives around the Xanthan home world.”

            “Why?” He asked with confusion.

            “Because, he’s the one who sold me to Krell, and kidnapped the Federation President. If anyone can give us a lead on where he is now, it’s Zjod.”


	3. It Won't Be the Same

              Jim stood by quietly, as Bones continued to give Sam medication, and take down her vitals. Nurse Chapel busied herself with making sure Sam was comfortable. His mind mulled over the information he had taken in. Apparently, a week after they had spoken last, Sam had been offered the position to accompany the President to the meeting. Jim had been so focused on finding the President, he hadn’t thought about the members of the small crew getting separated. Now, they had their most important lead in finding the President. If they could find this slave-trader, then they would be one step closer to saving Chevalier, if he was still alive.

            “So this trader, Zjod; you said he recognized the two of you?”

            “Yeah,” Sam spoke through a heavy medicated haze, “he um… his crew held us and then he checked to make sure it was us. He said there couldn’t be any mistakes. Zjod ordered his men to take the President away. They weren’t sure to do with me at first; then he took me to Krell.”

            “You said he lives around the Xanthan home world?”         

            “I’m positive. They took me there before going to Tarsus IV. He’s based in one of the bazaars floating around the planet. He has quite a ‘business’ built up, he wouldn’t be going anywhere.”

            “Okay,” Jim replied, “I need the rest of the day to help handle the mess here and on Tarsus IV. After that, I can turn all the freed slaves over to another Federation Commander, and we’ll make way to Xantha. I’ll need you feeling better. We may need your help identifying, Zjod.”

            They turned to the doors in the medical bay opening. Sam recognized the Vulcan from earlier; Spock, Jim had called him.

            “Captain, the prisoner has been transferred off this ship. I hereby return command of this mission over to you.”

            Sam turned to Jim, “What? I thought you were always Captain of the Enterprise?”

            “Yes, well,” Jim fumbled over his words, “I just um, I needed to check on you after I found out what happened,” but he was cut short by Spock’s interruption.

            “Jim she should know. Krell was on board, and told us what he did to you. He is now in custody and being transported back to Earth as we speak.”

            Sam tensed up, “He was HERE? On this ship?” She thought she was through being scared for the day, but obviously not, “and you didn’t rip his head off?” She turned on Jim.

            He was taken aback and looked between his sister and Spock, “It’s not my fault, HE stopped me,” he shifted the blame over to Spock, and Sam turned her fury to the innocent by standing Vulcan.

            “What? You couldn’t have let him get a few punches in?”

            Spock spoke patiently, and with an even voice, “Ambassador, I’m sure you understand, especially with your position within the Federation. Krell had to be taken into custody. It would not have been ethical to allow the Captain to use his power and position to dispense justice without following protocol.”

            “Screw protocol,” Sam muttered before flopping back on her bed.

            Bones looked at his patient. She was a puzzle. One he intended to figure out, “You don’t see the irony then? You being a Peace Ambassador and all?”

            “Nope,” she snipped at Bones.

            He rolled his eyes. Within 30 seconds she had managed to verbally attack all the men in the room. Jim was probably use to it, Spock most likely felt it was “logical” for her to behave this way after a psychologically scarring event, and Bones… well Bones had dealt with his fair share of difficult women. All the women in his family knew how to hold their own, and of course there was his ex-wife. They had been happy for a while, but then everything had gone to hell. She had taken everything in the divorce, including his daughter, Joanna. He had been denied even partial custody. Starfleet was all he had left. Helping people and being the moral conscience of Jim would have to fill void.

            They were interrupted, by two men standing enter medical followed quickly by a young ensign from the Enterprise, “I’m sorry Captain, they insisted on seeing the Ambassador!”

            Sam called out, “Lux! Haadok!”

            Bones assessed they must have been captives on the slave planet as well. One looked human, the other stood straight by his side, and it was clear from his ears and brow that he was Vulcan – _great another one._ Bones had grown to tolerate Spock after he helped Jim save earth, but he still didn’t like how the Vulcan relied mostly on logic, and seemed void of most emotion.

            The human, Lux, stepped forward, “Samantha! We’re so happy you’re alright.”

            “Yeah, I’m feeling alright. The good Doctor here set me up with some fun drugs.”

            “Doctor,” Haadok stepped in, “I would suggest monitoring the Ambassadors condition. From her statement, I gather she may develop an addiction to the pain medications. It would be wise to regulate the amount she receives.”

            Bones’ patience grew thin, his medical bay was officially crowded, “Yes, thank-you I’ll take that under advisement.”    

            Haadok nodded, completely oblivious of the sarcasm that laced Bones’ comment. Spock however picked up on the tone. He had grown accustomed to the Doctor’s speech patterns, and knew that he didn’t always say what he meant.

            “Haadok, I request that you accompany me. We have much to discuss,” Spock couldn’t be sure how long his fellow Vulcan had been captive, and he wasn’t sure if he would have to break the news of their home planet.

            “Yes, of course. The Ambassador informed me that Vulcan was destroyed. I wish to offer my help in rebuilding our culture. Before I was taken prisoner, I was a scientist in both physics and chemistry. I also studied history extensively.”

            Spoke relaxed his shoulders. He was relieved not to have to go over the whole ordeal again in detail.

            “Of course, follow me,” and the two left Medical.   

            “Good, now Jim if you wouldn’t mind taking Mr. Lux here, there are a few more things I need to discuss with your sister before I release her.”

            “Sure. I’ll get you a room set up Sam,” Jim pulled him aside and whispered, “Bones, keep an eye on her. I have no idea how she’s going to handle the next few days.”

“Jim, I’m a doctor, not a therapist.”

“Please, Bones, I’ll do everything I can, but she might want to talk to me about every detail. I need some help on this. I’ll talk to the ship’s CNS counselor as well.”

“Alright, I’ll let you know if there’s anything to worry about,” Jim, satisfied with his answer, left the room. Bones was happy to have his area back to himself. He was quite sure the fact that he was alone with Samantha again, had nothing to do with it.

            “Now,” Bones reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small packet with a single white pill in it. He peered to make sure Jim was in fact gone, “you should take this. It’s used to prevent pregnancy after unprotected sexual intercourse.”

            Sam simply nodded and took the pill and water he handed her, “Thanks.”

            “Well, if you just do as I tell you, you’ll be better in no time. Just try to listen to me more than Jim does, I do know what I’m talking about.”

* * *

 

            The crew of the Enterprise had successfully freed the prisoners of Tarsus IV, and, with the help of the rest of Starfleet, made arrangements for them to be returned to their planets of origin or Earth if they preferred. After their delay, they were on their way to the bazaars surrounding the Xanthan home world. The federation had no jurisdiction there, so they would have to send a search party for Zjod in cognate. Jim was hesitant to ask Sam to come on the search team, but he knew she was the only one who could identify him. They would begin the search mission as soon as Sam was feeling better, at least enough to be out of bed for a few hours. The day before Jim had found Sam quarters near to his and medical. That way Bones could check on her whenever needed with ease. Jim had left the mess hall after eating breakfast, in search of Sam’s room. When he arrived at her door he raised his fist to knock, but heard instead shouting coming from inside.

            “Would you just stay still?? I need to take your vitals!”

            “NO! You keep stabbing me with needles and I’m sick of it.”

            “That’s what I do, I use needles and medications and injections. I’M A DOCTOR!”

            “Just keep your sharp objects to yourself!!”

            Jim decided to intervene, by rushing into the room.

            “What in GOD’s name,” Jim stepped between the two, “is going on in here?” Sam was crouched at the head of her bed holding a lamp in her good arm, her bad arm in a sling. Bones was standing in a corner with his hands up in defense.

            “What’s going on? We’ve got a Doctor here who’s gone mad with power!”

            “Chill out Sam. Bones what happened?”      

            “Your crazy sister is what happened! I just came to check her vitals and give her a few injections of –“

            “Okay fine. Sam, you gotta listen to Bones.”

            “Jim, has he ever stuck you with one of those things?”

            “Yes, several times.”

            “Well, they hurt like hell.”

            “What about yesterday?” Bones demanded stepping forward, “You didn’t try to throw a lamp at me when I had to reset your shoulder and fix those breaks!”

            “That’s different. I didn’t have a lamp available or I would have.”

            “God, crazy must run in the family,” Bones sighed.

            “Okay, okay that’s enough. No more fighting that’s an order, the both of you!” Jim shouted.

            Sam slowly put the lamp down. She knew it was probably childish. But he had just come in and didn’t warn her that he was going to stick her with a bunch of needles. She didn’t care how much medical experience he had, or how close friends he was with her brother, or how enticing his eyes were or how ruggedly handsome…. You just warn a girl before you break out the needles.

            “Fine, but Doc here needs to practice his bedside manner.” 

            “I guess it just depends on whose bedside it is,” Bones retorted.

            “I said,” Jim raised his voice, “that’s ENOUGH! Sam, sit still and let Bones help. That’s his job.”

            Bones smirked triumphantly at Sam, and he approached her with two more injections.

            “Okay, this one’s a serum to encourage bone regrowth,” he injected it into her neck.

            “OW!” Bones smirked again, and Sam just glared at him.

            “Do you just get some kind of sick pleasure out of sticking people with needles?”

            “Not normally, but,” he administered another injection, “Ya know I’m starting to.” He smiled cockily.

            “What was that last one for?” Jim asked.

            “A vitamin supplement.”

            Sam looked incredulous, at Bones as he gathered his medical bag, “Couldn’t I have just taken a pill for that?”

            “Yup,” Bones said as he quickly left the room.

            Sam’s jaw dropped and she stared at the space the doctor had previously occupied.

            “That smug son of a,” Sam felt ready to strangle something, particularly Dr. Leonard McCoy. He irritated her. He was cocky, sarcastic, slightly arrogant, but he could flip a switch and be kind and understanding. She found him frustrating to no end, and yet, she still couldn’t stop thinking about him.  

            “What is your problem Samantha?”

            Angry tears stung her eyes, and she stood and turned away before he could see them.

            “HE is my problem Jim.”

            “Bones has done everything he can to help you. He deserves your respect and trust.”

            “Well, excuse me if my ability to trust people is a little impaired lately.”

            Jim stopped. It was happening. He had hoped everything would be the same. But it couldn’t be. Samantha had been through a nightmare. She had been abused for almost a month, and then finally raped. It tore Jim up to see his sister like that. They had both been damaged since childhood, but at least their stepfather was dead. Jim felt helpless. He hands to his head and ran them through his hair. There was a tense pause between the two siblings.

            “Sam, tell me what to do. I’m completely lost on what I should do to help.”

            She turned and a tear rolled down her cheek though she tried to stop it. Jim took her in a gentle hug. His eyes closed, and just prayed for guidance. He knew he couldn’t make the situation better, but hell if he wasn’t going to try.

            “I’m afraid to shut my eyes. I’m terrified that when I open them I’ll be back in that dungeon, bloody and beaten with no one looking for me,” she was crying as her twin held her close.

            “Sam, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. That sick freak will never see you again. I know there’s not much I can do to help you, but I will _always_ come after you. You will never be alone.”

            “I’m sorry Jim. I shouldn’t be going crazy on the people who are helping me. I mean I don’t know Leo that well, but he’s been so kind…” Sam sat on the edge of her bed, “Sometimes Krell was nice to me.”

            Jim waited. He didn’t want to inhibit her from opening up to him.

            “It was weird. I think it was part of his mind game. Some days he wouldn’t beat me. He would feed me a full meal, let me clean myself, and walk in his garden if I wanted. But I always ended up in that cold dungeon, and then the next day he would act as if nothing had changed and he would just cut and stab….”

            Jim understood. Sam was comfortable around the other slaves, because they were in the same situation as her. She trusted Jim for obvious reason, and Spock had been there when she was rescued. She didn’t what kind of man Bones was.

            “Let me tell you something about Bones,” he sat next to her, and held her hand.

            “If it weren’t for Bones, I wouldn’t have been on the Enterprise the day Nero attacked Vulcan.”

            Sam furrowed her brow in confusion. She had known it had been Jim’s knowledge of the attack that saved the ship, and then in turn, he was finally able to stop Nero’s attack on Earth with the help of Commander Spock.

            “Yeah, I was actually under probation for cheating on an unwinnable simulation test.”

            “The kobayashi maru?”

            “I rigged the simulator, but anyway, I wasn’t allowed to go on the rescue mission. But Bones used his medical mojo to get me on board by saying I was his patient. If it hadn’t been for him, the Enterprise would have been destroyed with the other Starfleet ships that day, and Nero maybe running the universe by now. Bones has always been there for me when I needed him, and even when I didn’t think I did.”

            Sam sat quietly, contemplating. Leo had helped her brother, without being asked. Jim trusted him, and that should be enough for her to give him a chance.

            “I feel silly now that I look back at how I behaved,”Sam said as she was filled with humiliation.

            “Hey now, you’ve been through a lot. You’re allowed a psycho moment or two. Now I need to go find the good doctor and see if you’re fit to come out on a mission to find Zjod.”


	4. Bury the Feeling

               Bones stormed into medical. It was lucky that Nurse Chapel was nowhere to be seen or she may very well have felt his wrath. Sam was impossible. She was more intolerable than any woman he had ever met. Her stubborn nature she clearly shared with Jim. Who did she think she was? He was Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise. Yet, she treated him like she was above him. No matter what he did, she held him at a distance. She just wouldn't let him close. Bones thought briefly. There could be a reason she was acting the way she was. She had suffered the unimaginable. Everyone handled tragedy differently. Perhaps, she handled it by being annoyingly defensive. He immediately reprimanded himself for being so impatient with her. It wasn't her fault. It was no wonder she had trouble trusting a man who made her feel vulnerable. Bones turned over the nearest table in anger. The entire situation was awful. How could anyone thin about bringing harm to Sam. She was an intelligent and driven woman, who had a passion to help others. She shouldn't have had to go suffer as she had. Bones immediately thought, he should have used more tact when he went to check her status this morning. He would never do anything to hurt her. It pained him to think that she might hate him. All he wanted to do was help, and make everything alright.

"Bones," Jim put his hand on his friend's shoulder, and Bones jumped.

"Sorry," Jim apologized, "I kept calling your name."

"Oh, well," Bones straightened, "I guess my head was somewhere else."

"Look, I know that Sam can be," he struggled to find the words.

"Impossible?" Bones suggested.

"She's having a hard time. I've asked Dr. Wyatt to start seeing her. Hopefully that will help."

"I know. Jim I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"Hey know need. If she tries to throw a lamp at you, you have every right to raise your voice. I need to know if she's able to go with us into the Bazaar and identify Zjod."

Bones sighed, "It would be hard to tell. She'd be able to stand and walk around definitely, but not for too long. She would need to be carefully monitored."

"Alright then, you're coming too."

"Wait, what?" Bones turned sharply to his friend.

"Bones you're the only one qualified to know if she's unable to continue. She won't tell me honestly, she'll be too occupied with finding the trader to tell me if she's too tired to continue. Besides, Spock and Uhura are both coming. They'll be they be an extra set of eyes and ears."

"But, Jim, I'm not qualified to," Jim raised his hand.

"Doctor, I'm ordering you to accompany your patient on a vital mission."

               Bones sighed. He had never been out on a mission before. He couldn't be sure he wouldn't be in the way. But he couldn't in good conscience send Sam out there without being sure that she would be alright, "Fine. You're going to be the death of me you know."

* * *

 

               The rest of that day wasn't been easy on Jim. They were waiting for permission from Starfleet to send in an undercover team to apprehend Zjod, so they could interrogate him about the Federation President's whereabouts. Jim spent most of his day on the bridge, answering messages from Starfleet and following up on some of the former slaves that had been rescued from Tarsus IV. His mind however was elsewhere. He wanted to find a way for his sister to open up to Bones. If she could learn to trust people little by little, then she just might be able to get through this part of her life with her head held high. He asked the ship's counselor to meet with his sister. It was of course protocol for anyone aboard the enterprise who suffered some kind of trauma to undergo brief therapy sessions. But in this case he was happy protocol was in place.

               Sam lay in her bed. Her thoughts were plagued with Leo. She had treated him so horribly and all he wanted to do was help. She tried think of a way to apologize for how she had behaved that morning. She could always just talk to him when he made his evening rounds in just a little bit. Sam would just explain she had been foolish and that she never meant to offend him, and she wanted to make it up to him. Maybe he would smile. He had that wonderful smile. His lips were so alluring. She pictured them clearly in her mind, and then she saw his eyes. His deep eyes that somehow managed to make her feel at peace. His beautiful warm eyes and the feel of his hand in hers. His hands were strong, but soft. The hands of surgeon, when he examined her, he had been gentle. She remembered the feeling of his fingers dancing over her skin…

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called out.

             She heard the front door open, and then an elder man, who looked to be in his late fifties, entered her bedroom. He was tall and a little big. His kind face set a welcome atmosphere in the room.

"Hello, Miss Samantha Kirk?" his thick English accent resounded.

She nodded briskly, not sure who this man who could be.

"Excellent, I am Gordon, Gordon Wyatt. I am the CNS of the Enterprise. Captain Kirk requested I visit you today."

She observed the counselor before her, "So you handle all the crazy people on the Enterprise?"

"Oh not at all, I have a very broad job description. On top of being responsible for the mental health and well-being of the crew, the ship's Counselor must assist the captain with ambassadorial functions such as dealing with alien races in a peaceful manner. I cooperate with the Chief Medical Officer, in such matters of mental health. I also help with morale of the ships passengers."

"Oh…" she sat feeling rather meek.

"If you're feeling up to it, I wish to speak with you in the living room."

She just nodded.

"Very well, do you need assistance?"

"No I'm alright," Sam slowly rose to her feet to make sure she had her footing. Leo had cautioned her to take it slow. Her bones were healing quickly, but it would be a few days before she felt like her old self. She followed the gentleman into her living room, while adjusting her clothes. Uhura had found her some civilian clothes so she could be comfortable. She liked Uhura. She wasn't afraid to talk back to Jim when he deserved it, but she still believed in him as Captain.

"So, my brother sent you?" Sam inquired as she sat on the sofa available, and he took the armchair.

"Yes, he did. It is protocol for me to speak with all new crew members and passengers briefly, and of course those who suffered some sort of trauma, I offer my ear and offer psychological healing."

"You know what happened to me?"

"I was informed, but I would like to hear from your point of view, if you're feeling up to it."

"What is there to really say? I was kidnapped, sold as a slave, tortured and raped."

"Hmm. Tell how has your time been on the ship so far? Any troubles?"

"Not really… everyone's been good to me. Leo, I mean, Dr. McCoy has been making sure I'm healing alright."

"Ah yes, Dr. McCoy. A wonderful physician, top of his field really. Though, I have noted him to be a bit of a challenge at times."

"Tell me about it," Sam stopped, and looked at Dr. Wyatt, "wait a second. You did that on purpose."

He leaned forward, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, I have one of my masters in psychology. You knew I've been fighting with Dr. McCoy, and you wanted me to admit it to you without you having to ask it."

He merely smiled, and sat back in his chair.

"You're good," Sam smiled at him.

"You're an intelligent woman. Why is it you think you and he haven't been getting along? He has helped you recover."

"He's just… so arrogant and cocky. And he has this stupid smirk he plasters on his face whenever he says something sarcastic. But then he was so kind when he listened to what happened to me. He said I had been incredibly brave, but he was going to make everything better. And I don't know I just… he drives me crazy."

Wyatt sat still with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Miss Kirk, I think I need to hear exactly what happened from your kidnapping to now. Humor me, but I think it may grant me some insight."

Sam relaxed her shoulders and slumped back on the couch, "Okay…"

* * *

 

               Bones walked through the halls. He was making his evening rounds. There weren't that many. There was a young boy, who was the son of one of technicians on the ship. The boy had appendicitis and Bones had removed the boy's appendix the week prior. Then there were a few crew members with minor injuries from the attack on Tarsus IV, and then there was Samantha. He had been putting it off all day. He wasn't good at apologizing. Plus, he was sure Sam wouldn't be happy when he told her that he would have to go with them on the mission tomorrow. He stood outside her door, and rang the bell.

"Come in," her voice called.

He entered the living room and was surprised to see Dr. Wyatt there with her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, I just came to check on Sam."

"Oh not at all," Wyatt rose from his seat; "Miss Kirk and I were just finishing up I think. How are you Dr. McCoy?" he reached out his hand. Bones took it.

"Well. And you?"

"Oh, just fine, thank-you. Please don't let me stop you," Wyatt gestured to Samantha, "Shall we meet again tomorrow afternoon?"

She nodded, and Dr. Wyatt left her quarters. Bones turned to her. She looked up at him quietly.

"Sam," he kneeled on the floor and opened his bag, taking out his scanner, "how are you feeling since this morning?"

"Tired, but better I think. Arm doesn't hurt at all really. My leg hurts still when I put too much weight on it."

"That's normal. You're healing very quickly," he scanned her leg, "you should be fine to go out tomorrow with Jim to search for Zjod. Not too long though. You're energy levels won't be back to normal for a couple days," he paused, "There is one thing. Jim asked me to come along tomorrow. Only to monitor you and make sure you don't push it too hard."

He braced himself for the objections, "Okay." He looked up at her surprised.

"Oh…Yes, well there shouldn't be any problems. We know generally where to look, and with your help we should be in and out of there quickly."

"I suppose. I remember exactly where he hid out, so I should be able to find it easily enough."

Bones moved next to her on the couch, "Your leg looks strong enough for tomorrow. Let's change your wrapping around your stomach."

Sam lifted her shirt, and Bones started to change the wrapped carefully. His skilled hands applied the salve to her cuts that were almost completely healed. Sam felt her heart skip as his hands glided over her middle and tickled her ribs; she twitched slightly as the sensation.

"Oh sorry," he apologized quickly.

"No, you didn't hurt me. It just tickles a little," she smiled, and their eyes met.

"Leo, I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't act like that. I'm just having some trouble," she lowered her shirt over the fresh bandages.

"No Sam, you don't need to apologize. I should have been more understanding. I mean you don't even know me," She cut him off,

"You've done so much for me, and I thank-you for that. I promise from now on, I will be a perfect patient and do exactly as you tell me."

He smiled, "Well, if you're anything like Jim, I don't expect that to hold for too long, but thank you. Here. I managed to find your medication in pill form."

She smiled sheepishly, "Thanks for that."

                   He handed her the handful of pills, and went to get her a glass of water. He liked it when she smiled. Her smile lit up her face, and it made him feel good. He didn't know why, but he noticed his heart beat faster whenever she smiled or he was close to her, or when he touched her soft skin. Shaking away his thoughts, he returned to the couch and handed her the glass of water.

                   Sam downed the pills quickly, and placed the glass on the table in front of her.

"Now I need to check your arm to be sure," he took her hand and lifted her arm out of the sling, "tell me if it hurts."

                   Placing his other hand on the side of her neck, He began applying gentle pressure up her bare arm in small section at a time, furrowing his brow as he worked. When he reached her shoulder, he rubbed in a circular motion. He looked at her to see if she was experiencing any discomfort, and her eyes closed softly. He continued his gentle touch, and slid his hand down her arm, and she took her bottom lip gently in between her teeth. His heart was racing, and his breath caught in his throat. Unsure of what to do, he kept his hand on hers. She was warm. When he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, her eyes opened, and he was caught in her gaze. Her hazel eyes sparkled, and she let a soft breath pass her lips. He moved his other hand from her neck, and caressed her lip. The cut had healed, to reveal a smoother texture. Bones felt the urge to be closer to her, and she moved closer too. Their lips were so close. He closed his eyes and closed the distance between the two of them, and their lips meet. Firm and passionate, their lips moved together. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him on top of her. Without breaking the kiss, she laid back on the couch, Bones now lying on top of her. His hand swept down her side to stroke her leg and hook it around his waist. Sam eagerly moved her leg, and cradled him in between. She licked his bottom lip, and his lips parted to allow her access. Their tongues danced, as their breaths grew heavier. He moved down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw, and began sucking on her pulse point.

"Leo," she gasped out and held on to his sides.

                   Bones froze. What the HELL was he doing? He quickly removed himself from his comfortable spot between her legs, and fumbled off the couch. He shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong. She was vulnerable, and he was taking advantage. He looked across to the beautiful woman. She was propped up on her arm, speechless and left breathless as to what just happened. Bones grabbed his bag, "I have to go," and practically ran out of the apartment.

                   Sam smiled slightly. Leo's kiss was incredible. His hands felt even more spectacular when they were touching her with passion, instead of medical examination. Then her heart sank. He had just left. She wanted him to stay with her, and he ran from her in terror. She couldn't blame him, though. After all she was damaged goods. No man wanted that, with emotional baggage to top it all off. She was stupid to allow herself to have feelings for him. Obviously, he wasn't interested. He was just doing Jim told him to do. She retreated to her bedroom, and cried heavily until she fell asleep.


	5. Capture and Caress

            “Alright, everyone listen up. This is a covert operation. Our goal is to find Zjod interrogate him and return to the Enterprise as quickly as possible. Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, and Ensign Marks will keep behind us and make sure everything is secure. I and Dr. McCoy will be with Ambassador Kirk. Rear team, we will be giving directions via communicator. Stay sharp. This is a rough bazaar famous for thieves and slave traders. Don’t do anything stupid and we’ll get out of this safe and sound.”

            Sam looked at the group. They were in clothes appropriate for bazaars. She and Spock wore hooded cloaks. Jim had reasoned she had been there before, and one of Zjod’s men may recognize her and blow their cover. And a Vulcan walking through this particular Bazaar would draw attention. She stood nervously in the transport room. She had been ready to search for Zjod, but now that the day came, she was afraid.          

            “Are ya ready Cap’n?” Scotty asked.

            “As we’ll ever be, energize,” Jim said and the six members of the mission dematerialized.

            When they arrived at the bazaar, they went unnoticed in the busy streets. The Bazaar was filled with all range of alien life. Shops and stands were so close together it was hard to tell when one ended and the next began. Sam walked with her head lowered through the crowd with Jim at her left and Leo on her right. His close proximity made her heart race, and mind went back to the previous night. The feel of his hands as they roamed her body, his kiss excited her, and the passionate look that filled his eyes made her want to lose control. Then she felt her heart break as the image of him leaving played over and over in her mind. Finally, she shook herself from her thoughts. There were more important things to worry about, like capturing Zjod. It wasn’t going to be easy. He was usually with a couple members of his crew.

            “There’s a back entrance in his private quarters. I saw him use it, when they took me back there. If we could get him in there, we would be able to get him back to the Enterprise without making a scene.”

            “Question is, how do we get him alone?” Jim said.

Jim carefully scanned the streets looking for anything amiss. He wanted to help, and he wasn’t going to let anything happen on this mission. He looked to his right, guarding his sister closely stood Bones. It killed him that they fought like cats and dogs. Being honest with himself, he hadn’t just asked Bones to come to help watch Sam. He kind of hoped if he forced them to spend time with one another, they might work out their differences. He didn’t want to have to step in constantly so they didn’t kill each other. Jim didn’t have that many friends, and he wanted to keep his only best friend that didn’t use the word “logic” in every conversation.

Bones stood closer to Sam than he normally would have. He felt overly protective of her this morning.

“I’ve got a plan, but you probably won’t like it,” Sam spoke.

            “Let’s hear it sis,” Jim said not taking his eyes off their path to the bar.

            “Well, once we find him at his hangout, I’ll hide my face, and you offer to sell me to him. You could ask to finalize the deal in the back. Then we’ll have him.”

            “You’re right,” Jim muttered, “I really don’t like that plan.”

            “ _Captain,_ ” they heard Spock’s voice on the communicator, “ _the Ambassadors plan is sound and a higher probability of success than an all-out attack or attempting to apprehend him in a crowd._ ”

            Bones huffed, _No one asked you, ya green-blooded hobgoblin_ he thought to himself.

            “Jim,” Sam pleaded, “it’ll work. He’s a sucker for new merchandise. I know nothing you say will be for real. I trust you guys, but have to make it convincing, or he won’t buy it!”       

            “Fine,” he conceded, “but I’m not letting you out of my sight. Bones and I will go in the front with Sam. Spock, take your team to the rear entrance when we arrive and wait there in case we need back-up.”

            “ _Affirmative, Captain._ ”

            “There it is,” Sam muttered to Jim, “If he’s not out on business, I guarantee he’s in there.”

            “Sam,” Bones whispered, “are you sure you want to do this?”

            He was nervous. The last thing he wanted to do was to put Sam back in the situation of being a slave, even if it was just an act.

            “I’m sure, Dr. McCoy.”

            He winced. She was clearly upset. Probably pissed at his inappropriate behavior from last night. He wasn’t sure he would ever forgive himself for how he acted.

            “Alright, team. It’s now or never.”

            The trio walked into the bar, and an array of filth and sleaze barraged their senses. It was dark, but the intimidating faces of all the inhabitants were quite clear.

            “You see him, Sam?”

            Bones watched her as she scanned the room.

            “In the back right corner. He’s the human with all the tattoos. The big Nausicaan next to him is his bodyguard. Don’t worry, he’s big, but stupid.”

            Bones looked the two over, and he sure hoped she was right.

            “Okay, Bones, stay a few steps behind me with Sam. I’ll do the talking.”

            He nodded. Bones still didn’t like this plan, and least of all he didn’t like playing under the guise of wanting to sell Sam. They walked slowly as Jim approached the table Zjod and his guard sat at. Suddenly, he felt Sam sway.

            “Leo, I feel dizzy,” she grabbed his arm and he supported her.

            “We need to leave.”

            “No! We have to do this, just make sure I don’t fall, but remember I’m a slave, and you have to make it look convincing.”

            Bones held her by the arm, seemingly roughly, and stepped behind Jim. He saw Jim take a casual stance.

            “You, Zjod?” he demanded.

            The tattooed man looked Jim over, sizing him up.

            “That depends.”

            “I hear you’re the man to talk to about taking a few slaves off my hands.”

            “Then, I’m Zjod,” he leaned back and took a swig of his drink.

            “I have a very fine piece of merchandise here. The rest is on our ship, you wanna do business or what?”

            “Hold on a moment, let’s talk for a bit. I have plenty of merchandise. Why do I need to buy yours? Slaves can be a handful you know, so many mouths to feed.”

            Jim narrowed his eyes, and Bones saw he was panicking trying to think of what to say next. Going with his instinct he stepped forward.

            “Well ya see,” he jerked Sam next to him, and ran a finger down her arm, “our little lady has special skills. They can be quite… entertaining.”

            Bones saw Zjod’s lips curl into a sickening smile, and his eyes roamed Sam’s body. It took all had to continue, without leaping across the table and pummeling the sick trader.

            “Perhaps,” Bones continued, “you’d like a private demonstration?”

            The trader sat silent for a moment. Contemplating the offer.

            “Follow me gentlemen. Xosack and I will show you my private room I have in the back. I would love to _inspect_ the merchandise.”

            The group rose slowly and made their way to the back of the bar. The walked down a narrow hall, and followed it to the end, where there was a single door. Zjod pulled out a key, and turned to his guard, “Xosack, I would like some privacy, why don’t you go have another drink.”

            The big creature grunted in consent and blundered back down the hall. Bones let out an internal sigh of relief. He didn’t fancy having to knock that big fellow out or having fight him in any way shape or form. They four of them entered the room, where there was a bed, a grungy set of drawers. There wasn’t much to the room. Bones felt a slight bit of panic when he didn’t see the back entrance, Sam had mentioned.  When the door shut, he and Jim didn’t move. Sam walked to the edge of the bed, with her head still lowered.

            “What a pretty little thing,” Zjod spoke with lust in his voice, as he locked the door and turned. “Such a firm body,” he reached his hand to her waist, “let’s see that lovely face.”

            Zjod reached for the hood on her cloak and pulled it back. He gasped, “YOU!”

            “Good to see you, Zjod,” Sam took his hand from her waist and bent it backwards, he let out a cry. Jim lunged and tackled him to the ground, “Be quiet or you’ll regret it.”

            Zjod chuckled, “What’s the matter pet? Didn’t have fun with my old pal Krell? I bet he had fun with you,” Jim punched the trader in the face, silencing him.

            “Come let’s get him out of here, before tall dark and ugly comes back.”

            Sam rushed to the wall and felt around. Bones realized the exit must have been hidden. She pushed a notch in the wall and a door opened to reveal Spock, Uhura and Ensign Marks waiting at the ready.

            “Spock help me grab him, Uhura contact Scotty. Tell him to get us the hell out of here.”

            Spock grabbed Zjod’s legs, and helped Jim carry him out the door. Bones saw Sam swoon, and rushed to catch her before she hit the ground.

            “SAM!” he caught her in his arms, and reached for her face, “you alright?”

            “Yeah,” she mumbled softly, “the room was spinning. And I see two of you,” then her head nodded to the side, and she fainted.

            “Jim we have to get back NOW!” Bones letting the urgency in his voice show.

            “Damn-it, Scotty, get us out of here.”

            “ _Aye, here you go Jim!”_

* * *

 

            Bones scanned Sam’s vital in medical. He shouldn’t have let her stay. She had been exhausted. Not to mention the whole experience was probably emotionally draining.

            “Sorry, Sam,” he muttered aloud to the empty medical room.

            “For what? What did you do this time?” Sam said quietly. Not quite opening her eyes. Relief washed over him.

            “Good, you’re awake. Jim will be happy, he was worried.”

            “Ugh, what happened?” Sam rubbed her eyes and sat up on the biobed. Bones supported with a hand on her back.

            “After we nabbed, Zjod, you collapsed. I brought you here. You’ve been out for a couple hours.”

            “Where’s Zjod now?”

            “In the ship’s holding cell. Jim said he wanted to make sure you were okay before he started interrogating him,” Bones pulled out a small light, “here look at me.”

            He placed a hand on her cheek, and shined the light in both of her eyes.

            “Pupil dilation is normal. You were just exhausted. A few more days bed rest and you should be back to normal.”

            He smiled at her, happy that she was alright. Sam had a bad habit of making everyone worried. The color was returning to her cheeks, and her heart rate picked up. Actually, her heart rate was a little high. He put his hand to her chest,

            “Sam, you’re heart’s racing! Maybe you should lie down.”

            “No, stop Leo. I know why my heart is beating so fast.”     

            He looked into her eyes questioningly.

            “I feel that way whenever… whenever, you touch me, or you look at me like that,” she lowered her head, and her cheeks flushed red.

            “Like what?” Bones spoke softly, and reached his back to her face, lifting her chin.

            “When you really see me. And then I feel you touch me, and I think I could fly,” she whispered.

            Bones felt his own heart start to race. His thumb brushed her cheek, and he gazed into her eyes searching. Maybe she wasn’t upset that he had kissed her. Maybe he was simply afraid of hurting her. Their faces hovered closer together.

            “Leo, why did you leave last night?”

            His breath caught and he dropped his hands. He fumbled searching for the words. Sam looked at him expectantly, with hope in her eyes. He didn’t what to say.

            “Because I was taking advantage of you. You’ve only just started to heal, it was completely insensitive to,” his words were cut as he felt her wrap arms around his neck, and pulled their lips together. He began to feel the familiar excitement build inside him, as he moved his lips with hers. Abandoning his doubts, he wrapped his arms around her waist, as she pulled him closer, preventing him from running away this time. Feeling daring, he pressed his hips against hers as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. She moaned into the kiss, sending a shock wave of pleasure to his groin. He felt her lips move away from his, and begin to tease under his jaw line, finally settling on his neck. He lolled his head back at the feeling, and released a short gasp. When the jarring sound of the doors of the medical bay opening reached his ears, he jumped back and ran his hands through his hair in the vain attempt to make it look like he hadn’t just been making out with his patient. Sam straightened herself up and smoothed her shirt down. Bones looked with panic to the door, only to see Dr. Gordon Wyatt standing there with a peculiar look on his face.

            “Ah, it seems I am interrupting,” the elder CNS smiled.

            “What? No! No of course not, I was,” Bones searched for something to say, “just checking her… umm. Did you need to see Sam?”

            “Well, it’s not particularly important, not as much as what I think I just saw.”

            “Nothing!” Sam spoke quickly, “he was just doing his doctor thing… examining…”

            “Yes, well,” Dr. Wyatt approached the two, “your secret is safe with me of course, if you wish to keep it so. I did, however, want to schedule an appointment with you Miss Kirk. Whenever, Dr. McCoy sees fit to release you.”

            Sam nodded briskly. Tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Bones stood awkwardly by, but was saved when the doors opened once more, only to reveal Jim rushing in. Bones felt queasy. Surely, Jim would be able to tell what had been going on. It didn’t matter that he was one of Jim’s closest friends. Jim would probably punch him for good measure.

            “Sam you’re awake! Thank God!” He ran forward and hugged Sam.

            “Yes, I’m fine. You worry too much,” she ruffled his hair.

            “You missy are going to stay in bed for the next couple days. I think I hit Zjod harder than I thought he isn’t waking up yet. But when he’s awake we’ll find out who hired him and where he took the president.”

            “You all can stay; I’ve got something, umm paper work to do in my office. Jim you can take back to her room, or Dr. Wyatt whoever it doesn’t matter, but she’s good to go, just needs rest, okay Bye,” Bones blurted out. He was far too frazzled. He hadn’t been caught making out with someone like that since high school.


	6. Whiskey Solves Everthing

Sam walked the halls of the Enterprise with Dr. Gordon Wyatt talking about everything. She found she truly appreciated his opinions and perspective on things, especially relating to her complicated relationship with Leo. She had been allowed to roam the halls of the enterprise in the evenings, so she could build her strength, but had to stay in bed most of the day. It was helpful having someone like Dr. Wyatt who seemed to know the ship well. If he hadn’t been with her, she was sure she would have been lost. She was currently discussing the events that occurred between her appointment with him two days prior, and up to the day before.

            “And then you walked into Medical Bay,” she waited patiently for him to speak. She wanted to hear his perspective on why the both of them had been so afraid.

            “Well, that does put the two of you in an interesting spot,” he pondered, “and you haven’t discussed this at all with Dr. McCoy?”

            “Yes, but only briefly. He said he was afraid of taking advantage of me, but I got the feeling there was something more. You couldn’t by any chance offer some professional insight?”     

            “Oh, that is something you will need to discuss with Dr. McCoy personally. The oath I took as ship’s counselor was to keep personal matters of all crew members private. You however, I feel that your fear and insecurities about the relationship go beyond your recent trauma.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “You spoke of feeling worthless and unimportant to a man like Dr. McCoy. While, your recent experiences certainly could have exacerbated those feelings, the manner in which you spoke to me tells me, there is something else in your past that led to your fears involving relationships.”

            “Well, I told you about my stepdad. Could that be it? Maybe on some level I haven’t actually gotten over it?”

            “While I do believe that your childhood abuse will remain with you, I believe it is partly what inspired you to go above and beyond in your professional life and succeed. You and your brother are examples of rising above a horrible situation and letting that fire yearn you on to do great things. However, I think your feelings regarding Dr. McCoy are more closely linked to a past romantic relationship that you may still be harboring some feelings about.”

            Sam didn’t speak for a moment. Wyatt had pretty much hit the nail on the head. The mission had stirred up something inside her. And it made her consider the relationship with her ex.

            “I suppose now would be a good time to tell you, that President and I were in a relationship for almost a year.”

            “Monsieur Chevalier? Interesting…”

            “I met him in France when I was studying for my doctoral in universal alien relations. We got together my final year of school, while I was working on my dissertation.”

            “Who ended the relationship?”

            “I did.”

            “Why did you feel the need to end it?”

            “Well, it wasn’t a quick decision. The majority of our relationship consisted of him showing off his fabulous wealth. He wasn’t really a snob about it, he just thought he was giving me what I wanted and the life I deserved, he always said. But then he had this habit, of discrediting me in front our friends. It infuriated him when I offered a different opinion. It took me a while to realize he was trying to control me and change who I was. I don’t think he was consciously aware he was doing it. I realized he needed someone who would never question him, and support him in all his opinions, and that wasn’t me. But I cut the ties, about a year ago. I hadn’t spoken with him until he offered me the position with the Federation to escort him to the Council Meeting.”

            “It would seem you wish to distance yourself from Dr. McCoy on the grounds of your inadequate self-worth, but I believe you fear once again being controlled by someone who doesn’t fully embrace who you are. Your brother is a good example. He has surrounded himself with people who clearly do not always agree with him, but he has chosen these people because they also bring out the best of him and help him become stronger as a person. I truly believe that Dr. McCoy could offer you that. Now, I’m not saying that you need to pursue a romantic relationship, by any means. My suggestion would be, to engage him in conversation. Discover things about each other. Find out what you don’t agree on and what you may have in common. Strong bonds to others can help us strengthen our own personal values. Each relationship we develop, I personally believe, helps us grow to who we are meant to be.”

            “So basically, Leo isn’t Christian. We butt heads, but it’s because we want each other to succeed, and I should lower my walls?”

            “Well,” he smiled softly, “if you wish to simplify my psychological expertise, then yes.”

            Sam couldn’t help, but feel much better. She hadn’t seen Leo that day, but she knew he would be on rounds for the time being. Unfortunately, Zjod wasn’t talking. He was refusing to divulge any information about who hired him, or where the president could be.

            “I’ve enjoyed our talks Dr. Wyatt,” she said as they neared the crew lounge, “I hope to continue our talks after my sessions are complete.”

            “Well, Ms. Kirk, I should inform you after we safely return the Federation President to earth, I will be leaving the Enterprise.”

            “What? Dr. Wyatt, why?”

            “You see, I’ve grown tired of my current profession. I have spent many happy years helping the Federation make peace with unknown planets, but I wish to move on with my life. I will be attending the French Culinary Institute to become a chef.”

            “Wow, a chef? But you’re so good at what you do here! The Enterprise needs someone as smart and talented as you.”

            “I’m sure Captain Kirk, will find a more than capable replacement for me,” he smiled knowingly at her. She couldn’t quite interpret what he had been implying.

            “I think,” Dr. Wyatt, “that we’ve covered enough for today. I promised the Captain, I would be present for the continue interrogation of our friend Mr. Zjod.”

            He turned and walked the length of the hall before turning out of her sight. Sam was feeling stronger. It was interesting to her that her brief time away from Leo made her miss his presence. It wasn’t like her to fall so hard so fast for someone, but damn if Dr. McCoy didn’t make her lose her mind. She tried to think of someway to break the ice with him, to put them both at ease and be comfortable. A smile crept across her face, as she remembered she was supposed to meet Uhura for drinks in the ships bar. At that moment, Sam became very glad the ship had a bar.

            She walked into the Lounge to see Uhura sitting at the bar cradling a martini. She smiled. They needed to have a long chat. Sam hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans and stode across the room.

            “Hey girl,” Sam took her seat next to Uhura.

            “Men are stupid,” Nyota fingered her drink in frustration.

            “I am in full agreement with you there girl,” Sam nodded her head in thanks as the bar tender put a drink in front of her.

            “Things have been so great between Spock and me. I mean the passion is just so incredible,” she sighed and took a swing of her drink, “but good GOD, I have given him the green light so many times. Do you know how frustrating it is to have gone this long without sex?”

            Sam inhaled sharply and lowered her head. Uhura’s eyes grew wide, “Oh my God I’m so stupid. Sam, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” she placed her hand on Sam’s.

            “It’s okay,” she nodded, “I’m okay. Really, things are better. There’s no need to apologize. Besides, I know how frustrating it can be when the man you’re crazy about doesn’t want to make a move.”

            “Oh, really? Someone on this ship?” She raised an eyebrow. “Spill girl!”

            “No, I can’t,” Sam smiled sipping her drink, “I shouldn’t say anything. But, you and Spock?”

            “Yes, it’s been physical. But only ever kissing and some slight heavy petting. I keep giving him signals that I’m open to a more intense physical relationship, but he doesn’t seem to be interested,” she lowered her head sadly.

            “Oh Honey, you should know that Vulcan’s don’t really understand subtly. Spock is a very clear and direct person. So logically, you should be clear and direct with him. He most likely hasn’t initiated a sexual relationship due to his upbringing. As we say back home, ‘his mama raised him right.’”

            Uhura straightened, “You’re right. This whole time I’ve been waiting for him. What is stopping me from making the first move and making my desires and needs known?”

            “Absolutely nothing!”

            Uhura raised her glass to Sam, “A Toast to us. Two strong women who will no longer be afraid of getting what we want!”

            “Cheers,” Sam tipped their glasses together and down the rest of hers.

            “And I’ve got an idea about how to get what I want,” Sam got the bartenders attention, “how much to get a bottle of your best whiskey?”   

* * *

 

            Bones was exhausted as he finally made it to his room. He had been running around all day. Apparently, one of the children on board had gotten the chicken pox and passed it along to the few other children on board. That had him rushing around all day that he hadn’t even had time to do what he really wanted to do: talk with Sam. They still hadn’t discussed why they would kiss and then ignore the situation. He really wanted to let out his frustrations. As he lay on his couch the door chimed. If it was a mother wanting him to check on her child he was going to scream. He opened the door, and was surprised to see,

            “Sam!” he said happily.

            “I brought you something, and I thought we could crack it open,” she presented him with a bottle.

            “This is my favorite brand, how did you get it?” He was elated.

            “I asked Thames the bartender very nicely!”

            “Come in,” he said he walked into his small area kitchen, and pulled two glasses and placed them on the counter. He poured a drink for himself, and then for her. They lifted their glasses, and then both took a swig.

            “I can see why this is your favorite,” Sam said looking at her glass, “this stuff is great.”

            “I’m sorry I didn’t get to check on you today. How are you feeling?”

            “Fine. I slept most of the day, and I walked for a while with Dr. Wyatt.”

            “Good. Did you feel dizzy at all? Any muscle pain at all?”

            “No. I was fine.”

            “Glad to hear it,” he grabbed the bottle and went into the living room, and she joined him on his spot at the couch.

            “Soon,” he said, “you probably won’t need me checking on you every day,” he felt uneasy at the thought. He liked the idea of seeing her. He couldn’t imagine the thought of not having her as a part of his daily routine.

            “I wouldn’t mind seeing you though,” he heard Sam say, stirring him from his thoughts. He allowed a smile to cross his face. The next hour was filled with laughter, several more drinks, and shared stories between the two. Bones had felt like he had known her for years, but he still wanted to learn more about her life. He told her things that he hadn’t really been able to share with Jim. Like how painful his divorce had been, since he had lost custody rights for his daughter. But most of all, he finally told her how he felt he had finally found his place aboard the Enterprise, even though he hated flying and hated space, he had found a family in Jim and the crew. He even found Spock tolerable and even enjoyed Spock’s occasional attempts at humor.

            “Mostly thanks to your brother kicking my ass back into line, my life’s halfway decent.”  

            “I know what you mean. Jim was always the leader. Mom always said he was just like our father. After she left our step-dad a few years too late, she always said her biggest fear was not being able to raise us the way our father would have liked. I just wish I could have known the man.”     

            Bones grew quiet and took a long drink. Sam’s father of course had been killed in action the day she and Jim were born. He had died seconds after Jim was born, and never even knew that he was having a daughter as well. Bones immediately pushed the memory of his own dead father from his mind, he really didn’t want to open that can of worms. He took her hand.

            “Well, if he was like everyone said, all you have to do is look at Jim,” Bones said with support. She laughed,

            “So my dad was stubborn, over-confident but still devilishly charming?”

            “Sounds about right,” he laughed with her, and took another drink.

            “Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Sam filling both their glasses with the nearly empty bottle of premium whiskey, “let’s play a game. We each have to say something honest about ourselves. Statements only. If you ask a question, or say anything that isn’t about yourself, then you have to drink.”

            “Hell, why not?” Bones said picking up his glass, “You first.”

            “Okay,” she started, “I have a twin brother.”

            “Oh come on, that’s cheating!”

            “Ah-Ah, you have to drink, that’s not about you,” he saw her lips curl into a smile.

            “Fine,” he drank, “Okay, Um, I enjoy being here with you,” he said. And she nodded her head, acknowledging his valid statement.

            “I had an interesting talk with Dr. Wyatt today,” Sam’s voice filled with implication.

            “What did,” Bones stopped and narrowed his eyes. She was trying to throw him off guard. That little minx, two could play at that game.

            “Okay,” he leaned closer to her, “I wonder if I stand a chance with a woman like you.”

            He saw he caught her off guard, and she paused, “Why would you want me?”

            “That’s a question. Drink!”

            She opened her mouth to object, but resigned and raised her glass to her lips.

            “I,” Sam thought briefly, “like it when you kiss me.”

            Bones spoke softly, “I like kissing you.”

            She smiled, but lowered her head and continued.

            “I realized recently, I’m afraid of relationships, because I don’t want someone to control or try to change me.”

            “I’m afraid that I might ruin my friendship with Jim, if I tell him that I’m falling in love with his sister.”

            “Falling in love?”

            Her eyes opened wide and pierced to his heart, “That’s a question, Sam.”

            “I don’t think we’re playing anymore,” she said in a soft whisper.

            “Me neither,” he said as he roughly brought their lips together once more.

* * *

   

            Jim paced the holding cell in frustration. Present was himself, Dr. Gordon Wyatt and Spock. Zjod was refusing to talk, and Jim had nearly run out of options that were Federation approved for interrogation. As much as he hated to admit it, it was probably a good that Dr. Wyatt was present to supervise and make sure that everything was going according to Federation protocol.

            “You know,” Zjod’s voice berated him, “I didn’t realize at the time I was selling Krell the sister of the big hero Captain James T. Kirk. If I had known that, I would have kept her all to myself.”

            Jim was getting irritable, and Spock could tell.

            “Captain,” Spock led him aside and spoke softly. I feel we have reached an impasse.”      

            “Spock, we can’t just give up. The President’s life may hang in the balance.”

            “There may be another option. I could mind-meld with him. That way we would be able to retrieve any information we needed.”

            “Could we do that?” Jim looked at Dr. Wyatt.

            “It is not forbidden in the Federation guidelines. It may be our only option.”

            “Works for me,” Jim turned back to Zjod, “well, you leave me with no choice. Commander Spock is going to perform a mind-meld with you.”

            “Oh hell, no! You keep that freaky Vulcan away from me!”

            “Then tell me who hired you? Where are they keeping the President?”

            “I can’t tell you,” Zjod fidgeted. This was the first time he was actually showing weakness, “They’ll kill me.”

            “Fine, then Spock forces the information from you, and when we find the people who hired you, we’ll just tell them that you squealed. I’m sure they won’t be too happy to hear that. Heck, I bet they’ll even manage to send someone to kill you before we take them away.”

            Zjod looked around in fear, “You don’t understand. These guys are crazy, they’ll find me.”

            “You will be transferred into Federation prison and placed under high surveillance while awaiting trial, but I can only do that if you tell us who hired you!!” Jim shouted.

            “Fine. It was a Klingon named Goraka. He took the president the day we kidnapped him, he didn’t care what we did with the Ambassador that’s why we sold her.”

            Jim turned to Spock, “We need to alert the Federation of this information.”

            “Fine, alert who ever,” Zjod said, “just remember our deal. Now get that disgusting hybrid Vulcan trash out of here.”

            Jim saw Spock stiffen, but remain silent.

            “You watch your tongue you bastard,” Jim yelled. But the Zjod just get going,

            “Tell me, how many Vulcan’s did your whore of a mother spread it for till she would up with a freak like you?”

            Jim heard Spock cry out in rage and lunge for Zjod. Dr. Wyatt and he immediately attempted to restrain him. Jim learned long ago, you never talked about Spock’s mother. The outcome was never pretty.

            “Spock, stand down. We don’t need him anymore; soon he’ll be off this ship!”

            But Spock didn’t let up in his attempt to harm the filthy trader. Jim was worried, as he and Gordon barely managed to force him into the next room. Even then, Spock still had not calmed.

            “Spock, get a hold of yourself!”

            “I,” Spock struggled to speak, “I can’t, Jim!” he finally abandoned his attempts to re-enter the holding cell, threw the nearest chair at the door leading to the hall way.

            “Jim,” he was breathing hard, “something is wrong,” he clenched his fists, “I – I can’t control my anger, my heart rate is dangerously high. Jim something is wrong with me!”

            “Okay, let’s get you up to sick bay, I’ll have Bones take a look at you,” Jim was very worried now. If Spock couldn’t control his emotions, then something serious was happening to his logical best friend.

* * *

 

            Bones felt his excitement grow. He stood and lifted Sam with him. He grabbed her by her ass, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands fingered his hair, and their lips moved and tongues danced with need and lust. Bones carried her into his room and sat at the edge of the bed. Their lips parted only briefly as he raised her shirt over her head. Breathing hard she broke the kiss resting her forehead against his, and started undoing the buckle on his pants.

            Bones exhaled, “You’re sure, that – Oh god, you’re sure I’m not taking advantage of you?”

            She smirked as she threw his belt onto the floor, and teased his pants line, “You seem to forget, I’m the one who brought you the whiskey and got you drunk. I would be the one taking advantage of you my dear doctor,” he shivered as she nibbled his ear. He flipped her over onto the bed, and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off of her.

            “Guess you got me there,” he whispered as he traced her panty line with his fingers. He quickly discarded his own shirt, and stopped to admire her barely clad body. He saw the scars that covered her. She must have seen his eyes, because she moved her arms across her stomach. Bones took her arms and moved them, and kissed her all over her body. She let out a loud moan as he sucked her breast that was exposed from her bra. He felt her hands at his hips attempting to remove his pants. Eagerly, he helped and discarded them with the clothes that now scattered his floor. He pressed his bulge between her legs, and felt her moist excitement through the thin barrier of her panties. She moved against him nearly sending him over the edge with pleasure. Lust coursed through him and he felt his cock twitch with anticipation. He devoured her lips once more. Before he could reach into his drawer for a condom, a tone rang through the ships communicator, and the computers voice sounded shattering their perfect moment. 

            “Doctor McCoy, please report to medical. Doctor McCoy, please report to medical.”

            “Just ignore it,” he whispered and she smiled pulling him closer. A moment passed and Bones started to think they could finally continue, when another tone rang.

            “Bones, this is your Captian. Get your ass to medical, now!”

            “Fuck,” Bones rested his head in the crook of her neck. She let out a laugh. His eyes widened, and he moved his fingers to her lips to silence her.

            “Who was that?” Jim’s voice asked.

            “No one Jim you’re going crazy, now what in the hell could you possibly need at this hour?”

            “I need _you_ in Medical immediately!”           

            “Fine, just give me a damn minute!” Bones yelled, and the communicator went out.

            Sam smiled at him.

            “I may just kill your bother, Sam!” She laughed and held his hand as he rose to retrieve his clothes. He quickly dressed and he turned to see the very alluring sight that he was leaving behind. Completely dressed, Bones kneeled the edge of his bed and leaned to kiss her.

            “Don’t,” kiss, “worry,” kiss, “just,” kiss, “go,” she said softly.

            “Don’t get started without me,” he said raising his eyebrows suggestively, before entering the hall of the ship. He breathed deeply, centering his mind.

            “Damn-it,” he muttered making his way to the turbo lift, “someone had better be dead or dying!”            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to MJLupin for the Kudos!


	7. Temptation Tastes So Sweet

Bones stormed through the opening doors of his precious medical bay. He was ready to lay into Jim for calling him at an un-godly hour; that, and interrupting him and Sam, but he thought it best to leave that part out - When he saw Nurse Chapel and Jim strapping a very irate Spock to a bio bed.

“God, Jim! What the hell is going on?!”

“Bones!” Jim struggled to keep Spock restrained to the bed. Bones sprung to action and readied an injection for a sedative. He decided it would be best to figure out what happened after Spock was under control. He quickly injected the sedative. Bones had expected Spock to be knocked unconscious, however, he merely calmed and his eyes glazed over. Bones looked at Jim with urgency,

“Jim, what happened to him?”

“I don’t know,” Jim was out of breath, “We were interrogating Zjod, and then next thing we knew Spock was going crazy. He tried to attack Zjod. He said he couldn’t control himself.”

Bones suddenly became very concerned. Spock’s sudden outburst could have been the result of many things. A disease or some sort of parasite he had come in contact with near the Bazaar. They had only been there for a short time, but it had been a large enough window to be exposed to something foreign. And if Spock had caught something, he had to figure out what it was before it had a chance to spread. He thanked Nurse Chapel as she handed him his scanner. Over the next hour he carefully examined his Vulcan patient. Spock was drowsy, but lucid. Concern filled his eyes, as an equally nervous Jim paced the room. Bones understood. He and Spock had become close friends, and Jim hadn’t lost someone close to him on the Enterprise, not while he had been Captain. Chapel aided him by giving him Spock’s vitals and bringing him anything he needed during his examination. Bones took a moment, and comprehended all the data. Spock had an extremely high heart rate, fever, and increased aggressive behavior. Then he thought of the results from Spock’s blood analysis… his hormone level had sky-rocketed. Wait… heart rate, temperature, aggression, and increased hormone activity.

“Nurse Chapel, please leave the three of us alone. I need to have a private word with the patient and our Captain,” she nodded briskly and retreated to her office. He made sure the door was shut. Bones felt his blood boil, with the realization of his diagnosis. He had been cock-blocked by a Human-Vulcan hybrid that needed to get laid. Bones tried not to think about the beautiful naked woman waiting for him in his room, as he broke the news.

            “You are experiencing Pon Farr,” he said to the restrained Spock.

            “What?” asked a very confused Jim Kirk.

“Doctor McCoy, I do not wish to dismiss your medical expertise,” Spock spoke through his incapacitated state, “but I’m only 29 years old. Adult male Vulcans do not experience their first Pon Farr until their mid-thirties,” he protested adamantly.

“Can someone please explain to me, what Pon Farr is?” Jim demanded rather impatiently.

“Pon Farr is a psychophysical condition that affects Vulcans,” Bones explained, “Vulcan males and females go into heat every seven years, going into a blood fever. They can become quite violent, and they will eventually die if they do not mate with someone. At most he has eight days to live if his Pon Farr isn't satiated.”        

“So wait, this is how Vulcans mate?”

The restrained Vulcan turned to his friend frustration growing, “It is not a mating right. It is an embarrassing part of Vulcan life. My species is perfectly capable of procreating and partaking in sexual acts without experiencing Pon Farr. I have been physical able to engage in sexual intercourse since the age of 15. But I could not possibly being undergoing my Pon Farr, as I am too young.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell ya pointy-ears,” Bones finally laid into Spock, “You are experiencing your first Pon Farr. Congratu-fucking-lations! Maybe it’s happening earlier in life for you, because you aren’t fully Vulcan. You are half-human. Surely, you’re parents discussed that you might have some slight biological differences that full blooded Vulcans?”

Spock resigned himself to his restraints, “My father explained the basics of what to expect as an adult Vulcan male, and never discussed the matter further. My mother had a very human way of explaining things. Everything was in regards to soul mates and falling in love. But none of that matters. If I am indeed experiencing Pon Farr, I have only one option. I was engaged to a female Vulcan named T’Pring as a child, but she was killed when Vulcan was destroyed. There is no one else I could mate with,” Spock closed his eyes. Bones felt for the man in a way. If this didn’t get resolved, Spock was going to die.

“This may be out of line, but what about Uhura?” Jim asked cautiously.

“Nyota and I are not involved in a sexual relationship,” Spock glared.

“Oh, right, that’s why I catch you making out in the Turbo Lift every other day,” Jim rolled his eyes.

“Jim, I couldn’t possibly ask that of her. This is not the ideal circumstance to consummate a relationship for the first time. What would she think of me?”

Bones grew silent. So, the pointy-eared bastard did have emotions and a moral conscience, and he was truly embarrassed that this was happening to him. He thought for a moment.

“There could be another option,” Bones broke the tense silence, “While away on long journey’s Vulcans may not always be able to return to their spouses or mates in time. In that case, deep and intense meditation has been known in some cases to help both the men and women of the species survive without mating. I could give you some sedatives to calm you and enable you to control your mind enough to help you get through, until this whole thing blows over. It may take several days, and you will need to stay confined to your private quarters. Under medical watch, I think we could definitely have a plan B here.”

Bones didn’t know exactly how to interpret the expression on Spock’s face. It was somewhere in between his normal dead-pan stoic look and an expression of overwhelming joy. It was weird; Spock looked like he wanted to hug him. Good thing he was restrained, because Bones might have punched him if he tried.

“Thank-you, Dr. McCoy. I will respect your suggestion, and follow it through.”

“Spock, this is a big IF. It may not work. In two days, if I’m not seeing any improvement, I insist we go to New Vulcan and consult the future you about this,” Bones spoke with determination. He didn’t want to give him any misconceptions about how much of a long shot meditation as a cure could be. It could be that the “other” Spock, or Spock Prime as they had taken to calling him, might be able to offer some insight.

“Very well, Doctor. I would like to proceed with this plan of action. If you see fit to alter the plan, then I will do as directed,” he turned to Jim, “Captain, I request a temporary leave of absence under the federation Starfleet guidelines of sick leave.”

Jim smiled at Spock, “Sure buddy, you just get to feeling better soon!”

“Alright,” Bones readied an injection, “I’ll go ahead and get you some sedatives. You should be calm enough to get back to your private quarters without killing anyone.”

“Thank-you, Dr. McCoy,” he looked between the two of them, “could I trust you two not to mention this to anyone? As I said before, this is a very embarrassing part of Vulcan life, and is meant to be very private. I trust you two, as you are my friends.”

“Spock, we won’t tell a soul,” Jim reassured him, “right, Bones?”

Bones was too astounded at Spock’s last comment to respond immediately. Spock considered him a friend. He didn’t think that Spock was capable of social relationships. In fact he wouldn’t have believed he was capable of anything resembling human emotion if he hadn’t seen Spock kissing Uhura with his own eyes. Bones was definitely surprised, but he found he didn’t mind that Spock considered him a friend. Bones didn’t have many.  

“It won’t leave this room,” Bones spoke with honesty, as he unfastened the restraints on the bio bed.

 

 

Jim looked after his two friends leaving medical. He sighed deeply. It had been a very exciting week. He had rescued his sister, tracked down the kidnapper, picked up another lead on the Federation President’s whereabouts, and now his First Officer was going through Pon Farr. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do without Spock for the next several days. He had always been at his side since they defeated Nero. Now, he was going to be out of commission for a while, and Bones had been so busy with his duties as Chief Medical Officer. He thought back to the communique he had sent Bones earlier. There had definitely been someone with him. He knew he had heard a woman laugh. Bones had been about to get lucky. Jim smiled. _Good for him_ , he thought. But for the life of him he couldn’t figure out who it was. There had been that one chick down in engineering that had been making eyes at him. Of course, Bones had been oblivious. Bones had someone and hell even Spock had Uhura, in some regard. Jim suddenly felt alone.

“Am I allowed to come out now?” Nurse Chapel stuck her head out of the office.

“Oh,” Jim straightened, “yes, Dr. McCoy has retired for the evening. Commander Spock has returned to his quarters for the next few days.”

She huffed, “Well you would think his royal grumpiness could have told me he was leaving!”

Jim smiled, “You look so beautiful when you’re irritated, Christine,” he said putting on the charm. Maybe he could get some company for the evening. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the young captain.

“I’m serious,” he said stepping toward her, “it’s almost two o’clock in the morning and you look radiant. How do you do it?”

She clicked her tongue at him, “You know Jim,” she leaned in, putting her hand to his chest, “you can’t just keep coming to me to release your sexual frustrations, whenever you see fit…”

He smirked, “Of course not, that would be completely inappropriate,” he placed his hands on her hips.

“Although,” she placed her arms around his neck, “I do seem to have this itch I just can’t scratch myself.”

“It would be my honor as captain to help one of my most beautiful crew members,” he said smoothly as he brought their lips together.

 

 

Spock stumbled into his room. His had regained his full mental capacities, and he started to feel restless once more. The sooner he could have peace and quiet for meditation the better. He entered his bedroom, and was startled to see Nyota sitting on his bed.

“Nyota?”

“Spock, I know I shouldn’t be here,” she rose to her feet, “but I really needed to discuss something with you, so I came to your room, but you weren’t here, so I thought I’d wait for you before I lost my nerve, and,” Spock raised his hand.

“You shouldn’t be here, you don’t understand,” he tried to lead her out.

“Please, Spock, I need to get this off my chest,” his eyes darted to her chest, and quickly removed his gaze away.

“You may speak then, but please be brief; I am quite tired and require sleep.”

“Yes. Well, I… I guess I’ll just say it. I care for you a great deal. And I have not been completely satisfied with the current circumstances of our relationship. I wish to open our relationship to incorporate more physical aspects.”

Spock knew she had adjusted her language for him. He had rubbed off on her to be clear and concise in her speech patterns. And she had just told him she wanted to ‘take things to the next level’. His breathing was becoming erratic and he began to perspire.

“Of course, I understand, you may require time to – Spock what’s wrong?” she took his hand and he retreated away from her.

“Nyota, please, you need to leave,” he did not hide the desperation from his voice.

“Something’s wrong. Tell me what it is, I can help you!”

“NO! Not with this I couldn’t ask you,” he turned his gaze to the floor, struggling to control himself. She looked at him full of concern, and then realization dawned across her face.

“It’s Pon Farr isn’t it?” she asked quietly, he turned quickly hiding his embarrassment.

“That’s why you must leave, please,” he pleaded returning his gaze to her.

She looked at him with a look he couldn’t interpret. His deepest fear that she was looking at him with disgust and revulsion. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to continue knowing she was disgusted by him. He was surprised, of course, when she had pressed herself against him moving her lips against his. Forgetting himself, he held her tight, and responded to the kiss. As soon as he had given in, he was holding her at arm’s length.

“Nyota,” he breathed heavily, “I could never ask this of you. It would be wrong.”

She silenced him, “Spock,” and whispered softly, “I want this. I have for a long time. Let me save you,” she pleaded with her eyes.

An inner battle erupted in his mind. Logically it was the best solution to his problem, but his heart couldn’t be sure this wouldn’t be hurtful to her. He cared too much for her to allow himself to cause her any unhappiness. He would even go as far to say that he loved her. He loved her. He had loved her for a very long time. Temptation had won. He pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion he had been holding for her, as they toppled onto his bed.

 

 

Bones rubbed his eyes, as he returned to his room once more. The door to his bedroom opened and he stepped in quietly, to see Sam sleeping. He smiled. He felt happier than he had felt in a long time. And Sam made him feel that way. Careful not to disturb her, he removed his shoes and clothes leaving him in his boxers, he crawled in next to her to sleep. He felt her stir and he placed an arm around her. Bones was about to ask her if she was awake, when he heard her whimper in her sleep.

“Sam,” he said softly, “wake up,” he sat up next to her.

“No, please,” she whimpered as she tossed and turned, “don’t hurt him. Stop. Don’t hurt him,” Bones shook her.

“Sam, wake up! You’re having a nightmare!”

“I’ll do anything, don’t hurt him!” she cried out.

“Sam, please!”  He shook her, and he let out a sigh of relief as her eyes fluttered open.

“Thank God, Sam you were having a nightmare,” he said softly holding her.

“Leo,” she cried softly, “I was afraid. He, he was hurting you. He wouldn’t stop. I begged him to stop, but he,” she cried heavily and shook in his arms.

“Shh, it’s okay Sam, I’m right here!” she huddled closer to him, as he rocked her slowly. He didn’t have to ask who she had been dreaming about. Even though she was stronger than any woman he had ever met, he knew that Krell was still in her mind. He had broken her, and Bones had every intention of fixing her.

“I’m sorry, Leo,” she wiped her eyes looking at him sadly.

“Don’t apologize, Sam,” he touched her face and kissed her forehead softly.

“Do you think,” she sat up and looked at him, “I could stay here tonight?”

He smiled, “I was hoping you would,” he cradled her in his arms, and pulled the blanket over them. As they drifted to sleep, Bones thought to himself, he wouldn’t mind falling asleep every night, with her in his arms.

 

 

 


	8. Klingon Honor

            Sam rolled over in the bed still closing her eyes. She had a headache; slowly she opened her eyes to see Bones lying next to her with his arm draped over her. She smiled as her mind was filled with memories of the night before. Then she felt frustration. They had been interrupted and then her nightmare had completely ruined the evening. His eyes opened, and a smile lit up his eyes.

            “You’re making a face,” he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

            “It’s a face of frustration. If things had gone differently last night, I could have awoken a very satisfied and happy woman.”

            “Well,” he laid back as Sam snuggled in closer to him, “It’ll happen when it’s supposed to. Besides, I’m happy I got to wake up and see you.”

            “You’re not supposed to say that, Leo. You’re supposed to be sarcastic, and then I make a witty retort, we bicker and then we’re supposed to have make-up sex,” she propped herself on her elbow. She was going to have her way with the good doctor if it was the last thing she did. She saw him raise an eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth turned up slightly.

            “Oh really? Well aren’t we bossy this morning!”

            “Well, if I have to look at that smug look on your face, I should get what I want,” she stuck out her bottom lip.

            He took hold of her and pulled her on top of him, and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Sam felt all the breath leave her lungs as she responded eagerly, but she was disappointed when Bones broke the kiss. She resumed pouting once more.

“Leo,” she wined. He smiled softly, and gave her a quick kiss,

            “I’m sorry baby, but some of us actually have a job to do on this ship and I need to get ready.”

             “Yeah, you do need to get ready,” Sam and Bones jumped as Jim’s voice came from the doorway to his bedroom.

            “JIM!” Bones bolted upright, pushing Sam to the side. Sam saw terror and panic fill his eyes. She couldn’t blame him. She had no idea how Jim was going to react to catching them in bed together. But if his past reactions to her boyfriends were any indication, it wasn’t going to be good. She turned, covering herself with the sheet, to see her brother leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. His eyes were narrowed, but not in anger. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, which was unusual. Jim just stood waiting silently.

            “Jim, I swear nothing happened!” Bones insisted, his guilt showing.

            “Not if I had had my way,” Sam muttered.

            “SAM!” Bones cried out in panic. She smiled internally at his face.

            “Yeah, I know nothing happened, because I called you away last night apparently _before_ you had the chance to fuck my sister.”

            “Jim, stop it,” Sam scolded, “Leo and I didn’t sleep together…Well, I guess we did technically, but not in the way,” her ramble was cut short.

            “Don’t freak out on me! I’m not mad. Bones I may punch you later for good measure, ya know, the whole big brother defending his sisters honor thing, but I’m not mad.”

            “Oh please, you are like, five minutes older than me!” Sam retorted.

            “I’m still older. You two throw some clothes on and meet me on the bridge. We have some news about the President.”

            “Did you find out who hired Zjod?” Her attention was quickly averted.

            “If you get dressed you might just find out. Or you could come with me to the bridge in your underwear. Although, you might make poor young Chekov blush.”

            “Would you just go? We’ll meet you there in ten minutes,” she snapped at him.

            Jim smiled knowingly, “A quickie then? Fine, but don’t take too long!”

            “GO!” she pointed fiercely to the door. Jim turned on his heel and strutted out to the hall of the Enterprise. She sighed with exasperation. Sam looked to Bones who had gone pale.

            “Leo? You okay?”

            “I thought Jim was gonna kill me when he found out,” he ran his hand through his hair and he stood. Sam rolled her eyes, and smiled.

            “Well, let’s hurry,” he said pulling his pants on, “We better find out the news.”

 

 

            Jim sat in his chair; he wore his captain resolve face. With the information that they acquired from Zjod last night, it seemed the Klingons were ready to declare war on the Federation. He felt weary at the prospect. War with the Klingons would be vicious and unforgiving. But he was determined to find a way to keep that from happening. He turned to see Bones step onto the bridge with Sam right on his heels. Jim couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. When he first walked into Bones’ room, he definitely had not expected the sight of them in nothing but their underwear cuddling. His initial instinct was the vomit, and then he was overcome with frustration that they had kept it a secret, and then finally acceptance. Jim had never approved of many of the guys Sam dated.  She didn’t really have the best taste in men. So he more than approved of the relationship. Of course, he would have fun giving them a hard time about it. He had enjoyed Bones’ look of panic when they had been discovered. He decided he approved of the relationship; he would just try not to picture the two of them in bed together. As Bones stepped up to him, Jim gave him a teasing smile. A sheepish look came over his face. Sam stood next to him with a look that told Jim, “I dare you to say something.”

            “What’s the news about the president?” Sam snapped his attention back to business.

            “We know who has him. A Klingon named Goraka.”

            “God,” Bones exclaimed knowing full well the gravity of the situation.

            “What’s your plan?” Sam asked assuming a very diplomatic visage. She knew that their main priority was to safely rescue the president, while preventing war with the Klingons.

            “We’re going to Organia to meet with the Elders. To see if they could mediate negotiations.”

            “I agree that would be the most logical plan of action,” Spock entered through the turbo lift doors. Jim froze.

            “Spock… I thought, uh, I thought you weren’t feeling well,” he exchanged a quick look with Bones, whose expression was a mixture of confusion and nervousness.

            “Not to worry Captain. I have made a full recovery. Though, I understand if you wish the doctor to perform a proper examination in order to declare me fit for duty.”

            Bones looked at him not quite sure what to make of the situation. Jim was very confused. The last time he saw Spock he had been ready to rip someone’s head off. Now he was his usual cool and collected self. Surely, his meditation hadn’t warded off his Pon Farr after one night.

            “OH!” Bones exclaimed. Jim followed his friends gaze to Lieutenant Uhura at her station. She had been uncharacteristically friendly that morning. Then a dawn of comprehension washed over him.

            “Oooh,” he looked back to Spock who was blushing green.

            “Yes Captain, now if we could return to the mission at hand.”

            “Right, Gotcha! Mr. Sulu set course for Organia.”

            “Yes, Captain. Engaging thrusters. Estimated Time of arrival 15 minutes.”

            “Hit it!”

            Sulu launched the ship into warp. Jim turned once more to Sam and Bones, “I need you guys to go find Dr. Wyatt. Then you three meet me at the Transporter in 15. Spock you will stay aboard and have the conn while I am on Organia.”

            “Why do I need to be there?” Bones asked perplexed.

            “Because Bones, I like having you there. You’re smart and good in the field.”

            “I’m a doctor, not a---”

            “Yeah, yeah, just meet me in the Transporter!”

 

 

            “Captain Kirk, welcome to Organia. You and your crew may follow me. The elders are waiting with the Klingon High Council representatives in the conference room,” an Organian male said as he escorted them down the hall. They followed the timid Humanoid, as Jim felt nervous. Sam stood close at Jim’s side as he cursed.

            “Damn! I knew they would betray us! Dr. Wyatt, what do you recommend?”

            “I don’t have much expertise in Klingon relations. I differ to Miss Kirk’s experience.”

            “Sam?”

            “I studied with the Klingons for few months during my dissertation,” Sam spoke up hoping to help. Jim took her advice without question.

            “What do I do I need to do?”           

            “Speak directly. There’s no need to dance around your intentions. Make demands, not requests. Only fools make requests,” Sam spoke quietly as they entered the conference room. She knew if they stood any chance, she couldn’t undermine Jim’s authority. They entered the room. It was a large conference room with high ceilings and pillars. Jim surveyed the table before them with caution. He saw four Organian Council Members along with three Klingons who seemed to hold themselves in high regard.

“And whatever you do,” Sam spoke slowly, “don’t use sarcasm! Sarcasm is the same as cowardliness.”

            Jim simply nodded. Sam felt weary. Bones looked to her and took her hand, “You know what you’re asking right? Asking Jim not to be sarcastic?”          

            “We shared a womb. Of course, I know what I’m asking.”  

            Bones nodded, and followed as they approached the table, and she reluctantly dropped his hand. She remained standing as the four men she was with took their seats. She took no offense to the action. During her time studying on Klingon she knew that women were well respected. The fact that she stood standing while the men sat actually meant that they respected her; with any luck they would admire Jim for his respect and admiration of women.

            The head of the Organian council spoke, “Captain Kirk. I am pleased to introduce you to Chancellor Gloran,”

            She surveyed the Klingon Chancellor and knew she had given the right advice to Jim She just hoped he would head it.

            “Chancellor Gloran, I am Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We have received information that a Klingon named Goraka organized the kidnapping of the Federation President. We demand that you give us the location of Goraka and hand over the president.”

            The chancellor looked Jim up and down. Sam felt defensive over her brother. She didn’t like that this Klingon was sizing her brother up. She exchanged a nervous glance with Bones, before redirecting her attention.

            “I regret to inform you Captain Kirk that Lieutenant Goraka has acted against the orders of the high council. He has dishonored the Klingon Empire by seeking to end the federation, that as is against my orders.”

            “Then you should have no problem in helping us track him down and retrieve the federation president.”

            “Captain Kirk, Goraka has forfeited his honor as a result of his treason. As much as you may fail to see it, the Klingons have no desire to wage war with the federation, not yet anyway. We are proud warriors; we are not war hungry barbarians,” his voice rose.

            “I never suggested such a thing,” Jim argued. The chancellor, she could tell, grew tired of Jim. He redirected his gaze to her.

            “Captain, this woman you have brought with you. She advised you as you entered the room. Who is she?”

            “Her name is Samantha Kirk, my sister and Peace Ambassador of Earth, and she speaks for herself,” Jim said smoothly and turned to her. She smiled. He had said just the right thing. Klingon’s never spoke for their women. The females were just as strong as the males. Sam straightened. She felt Bones’ eyes on her. She simply locked eyes with the Chancellor and nodded her head in respect.

            “Ambassador Kirk. You seem familiar to my eyes,” he looked upon her with curiosity.

            “I studied in the Klingon University for a summer while I worked toward my doctoral.”

            “Really?” Gloran raised his brow and exchanged quick glance with his two fellow members.        

            “Tell me Ambassador Kirk, what is your favorite story from Klingon history?”

            She didn’t hesitate, “The tale of Emporer Kahless and Lady Lukara. Their bravery is inspiring, and their passionate love story is one to teach a lesson to all lovers.”      

            She knew she had given an impactful answer as the chancellor gave a look of surprise, but approval, “Interesting. A favorite of mine as well. How long have you been a part of the crew for your brother’s ship?”

“I am not a crew member of the Enterprise. The Captain and his crew rescued myself and several others from Tarsus IV.”

“Tarsus IV?  Several of my citizens returned recently from their imprisonment under a man named Krell. I assume it was the same man who imprisoned you?”

“I was able to make a transmitter and send out a distress signal. All slaves were freed in a matter of hours by the Enterprise. I was aware that several slaves were captured Klingons.”

He turned his attention to Jim once more, “Captain. The few of my people who returned told us of a federation vessel that arrested Krell. I want to thank you for your rescue of members of the Klingon Empire and ask that you punish him without mercy.”

“I can assure you with testimony of several victims he will be punished for his many crimes. He took part in an illegal slave trade, murdered many of those he took as slaves, and,” Jim’s voice stopped in his throat. For the first time he averted his gaze from the chancellor. Gloran looked curiously at him. Sam felt her heart grow heavy at his silence. In a flash she was taken back to that morning when she had been brought before Krell. The anger in his eyes had been terrifying, but she had known that even if there was a slight chance that her message would be heard, it would be worth any punishment he could dish out to save the lives of the hundreds of slaves Krell had taken.

“Chancellor,” Sam stepped forward and exchanged a sad gaze with Bones, “the morning I sent the distress signal, Krell knew what I had done. For nearly a month he had tortured me, but that morning he raped me.”

“A disgraceful act, indeed!” The chancellor pounded his fist on the table making everyone in the room jump including the Organian’s whom she had forgotten were there up to that point.

“We will help you. It is admirable to know you have one as strong and knowledgeable as the Ambassador on your crew. You would do well to keep her close,” he spoke clearly.

            “That was the plan,” Jim smiled at Sam proudly.

            “We will give you the tracking coordinates for Captain Goraka’s vessel. You will be on your own to track him down. He has lost his honor in the eyes of his people, and we want nothing more to do with him.”

            “Thank you for your cooperation Chancellor. I’m sure the president will want to thank-you himself when we have safely retrieved him,” Jim rose from his seat, and everyone in the room stood.”

            “Thank _you_ for your understanding, Captain Kirk. It was a pleasure to meet you Captain, and you as well Ambassador.”

 

 

            “Here’s to being one step closer to peace with the Klingon Empire!” Jim raised his glass. Sam, Spock, Bones, and Gordon Wyatt did the same as they celebrated in the Captain’s ready room. Bones took a swig of the drinks Jim had served. There was definite reason to celebrate. He smiled secretly thinking of how Sam had acted. She had been brave, intelligent and handled herself gracefully. He remembered his stomach had turned when Sam had to confess to the Klingon Chancellor what she endured while on Tarsus IV. He always felt a surge of anger fill him when he thought about it. She was strong, but it was still a nightmare she dealt with. At times she would still flinch whenever someone surprised her, when he would touch her she would tense before she quickly relaxed to his touch.

            “Now, once we’ve found the Klingon ship, if the blueprints we have of the vessel are accurate, we should be able to send a crew aboard to secretly rescue the President. We will stay cloaked while in proximity. Spock I’ll need you to create a jamming signal so they can’t detect us,” Jim looked among them, “Then and only then will we demand they surrender.”

            “Yes, Captain. However, how can we be certain the president is still alive?”

            “Goraka would do anything to regain his honor. To Klingon’s their honor is worth more than their life,” Sam spoke quietly, “They would plan on using the President to force the Federation to submit to the Klingon Empire. He’s still alive.”

            “I believe Ms. Kirk, is correct,” Dr. Wyatt said, “I know very little of Klingon culture, but I do know of their emphasis on honor and loyalty.”

            “Good enough for me,” Jim said, “back to your stations, except you Bones, I need to have a word with you.”

            Sam shot a warning glare at her brother, “Jim,” she said slowly.

            “Chill out would ya? I simply wish to have a heart to heart with one of my best friends!”

            She followed the two other gentlemen to the door, but turned just before she left. Slowly she pointed to both her eyes and then to Jim, mouthing, “I’m watching you,” and then she left. Bones immediately felt nervous. Sure Jim had said he wasn’t angry, but if Bones had found his sister in bed with Jim, he probably would have lost it. Granted, he didn’t have a sister, and Jim had a particular reputation; a very depraved and promiscuous reputation. Jim crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against his desk. Bones stepped forward,

            “Alright, get it over with.”

            “What?”

            “Go ahead and hit me.”

            He smiled, “I’m not gonna hit you Bones.”

            Bones raised an eyebrow, “Really?

            “Really. I just wanted to talk. Bones, you’re a great man. And I couldn’t ask for a better man for my sister. But she’s… she’s in a really vulnerable place right now. I need to know how you feel about her.”

            “Jim, I was hesitant to even pursue it, because I didn’t want to push her or take advantage. But, damnit, I’ve fallen for her. Really, I have,” he smiled, “she makes me feel happy again. You know I haven’t been right for a while. Sam is the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. I care about her, and I would never do anything to hurt her.”

            Jim clapped his friend on the shoulder, “I’m happy for you Bones, I am.”

            “Thanks, Jim,” the corner of his mouth turned up. It meant everything to have Jim’s approval. He left the room and crossed the bridge. His mind wandered to Sam, and his heart lifted. Bones found that he couldn’t stop smiling, and he didn’t want to stop. He aimlessly made his way to Medical Bay; while he walked the hall he was surprised to find it fairly quiet. He rounded a corner and was ambushed by Sam, who pressed him against the wall. She was raised on her tip-toes and pressed her lips firmly against his. Not sure what else to do, he lifted her off the ground slightly and eagerly moved his lips with hers prompting his passion to ignite once more. She never ceased to amaze him.

 


	9. Green-Eyed Monster

            Bones gently held Sam at arm’s length breaking their kiss.

            “Not that I didn’t enjoy that, but what was that all about?”

            “I just figured I would get a little bit more time with you since Jim probably guilted you into not seeing me anymore,” She stroked the back on his neck, and looked at him sadly.

            “What? That’s ridiculous,” he brought her lips to his to comfort her, “in fact, I believe his exact words were there couldn’t be a better man for his sister. He has officially given his approval.”

            Sam made an incredulous face, “What makes him think I need his approval to be with someone? I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind,”

            “Woah, hold your horses baby,” he grabbed her hand before she had the chance to run after her twin brother, “It’s not like that. Hell, I know that you ain’t a woman who needs permission to do anything. But, Jim’s my best friend, and your brother. I’m sure you understand why it means so much to have him okay with this,” his eyes looked hopeful.

            She smiled softly, “I know what you mean,” and placed her hands against his chest.         

            “Listen, why don’t you come to medical with me? I can give you the non-patient tour,” he smiled mischievously.  

            “I’d love to, but I need to talk to Nyota. We had a heart to heart last night and kind of gave each other the courage we needed to – hey that reminds me, what was with you and Jim this morning on the bridge? When Spock came in, you two looked almost scared.”

            “Oh, yeah. That. Well it was nothing. Spock wasn’t himself last night, and we weren’t expecting him to be better.”

            “Was he sick?”

            “Sorta. Look, I can’t really say.”

            “That’s fine, I understand. Doctor – patient confidentiality and all that. See you around?”

            “Here’s hoping,” he brought her close resting his head against hers.

            “You Doc, if I didn’t know better,” she kissed him lightly, “I’d think I was starting to fall in love with you, too.”

 

* * *

 

            “Captian, we’ve located the Klingon Vessel. Cloaking system now engaged,” Sulu brought the ship to a stop out of warp.

            “Thank you Mr. Sulu. Spock, come with me. Sulu you have the conn.”

            Spock rose from the science station and followed him off the bridge.

            “Captain, should we alert your sister that we have arrived?”

            “No. I don’t want her worrying about me. You, Ensign Mark and I will board the Klingon Vessel in secrecy. We will find the president and bring him back. Sam will want to come with us, and I can’t risk losing her.”

            “Understood, Captain.”

            Jim spoke softly as they walked the ship, “So last night.”

            Spock wore a look of confusion, “What about it, Jim?”

            “You were in Pon Farr, and this morning you were alright. So what changed your mind about asking Uhura?”

            Spock sighed, “I did not ask Nyota to engage in sexual intercourse with me. When I returned to my quarters, she was waiting there for me. Interestingly, she wanted to discuss the status of our physical relationship. She deduced my situation and asked if I would engage in carnal relations with her. Normally, I would not discuss this with anyone, but as you are my close friend, I feel comfortable knowing that you will keep this information in confidence.”

            “Yeah, of course,” Jim shook his head smiling, “so how was it?”

            “Pleasurable and satisfying,” he turned smiling.

            They walked into the transporter to find Ensign Marks waiting for them once more.

            “Alrighty Cap’n,” Scotty spoke fiddling with the transporter operating board, “I should be placing you in the cargo bay next to the prisoner ward. There shouldn’t be a soul in sight.”

            Jim exchanged a look with Spock, “You’ve said that once before and it didn’t work out too well.”

            “Trust me, Jimmy boy!”

            “Fine,” he looked to see that Spock and Ensign Marks were in place, “energize.”

            The three men dematerialized from the platform and appeared in the cargo bay of the Klingon Warbird. Piles of machinery parts surrounded then, and the smell of musk filled the air. The lights were dim to where Jim could barely see. Quickly they drew their phasers and scanned the area. All was clear.

            “This way,” Jim whispered as he headed for the door that was supposed to lead to the prisoner ward entrance, “Be alert and at the ready.”

            The trio made their way carefully. The entrance hall to the prisoner ward was empty. Jim thought the circumstances odd. Why would there be almost no security around a high profile prisoner like the president? Perhaps, he concluded, he had been aboard for so long, that security had become lax. They continued until they reached the cell block. Two Klingons turned down the hall and halted in front of a particular cell. The president had to be in there. The three ducked behind a corner, and Jim thought through the situation.

            “What is your plan of action Captain?” Spock waited patiently. Ensign Marks looked jumpy,

            “Come on Captain, we can take them! There’s only two of them,” the young ensign jumped into the hall and fired his phaser at the two burly Klingons. Jim swore loudly, and rushed to his aid. The sound of gunfire filled the small hallway; quickly Spock and Jim overcame the two guards, but an alarm had been raised and another quickly rounded the corner. Jim swung a fist at him, but was block. Suddenly he felt a burning pain erupt in his forearm. As he cried out in pain, Spock quickly subdued the third Klingon and located the key. Jim peered into the dank cell, the pain making his vision turn white. Through the haze he could make out the silhouette of a human hanging by their wrists in chains.

            “Monsieur Chevalier?” he called into the darkness.

            The man raised his head slightly before it flopped downward once more. As Spock secured the lock, the doors flew open, and Jim approached the individual with precaution. It had almost been too easy, it could be a trap. The man raised his head once more, and Jim recognized the face of the Federation President. A sigh of relief escaped him briefly, as he quickly released the president from his shackles. The President was barely conscious as Jim supported him under his shoulder with his good arm.

            “Spock, Marks, let’s get out of here.” Spock, however, was kneeled on the ground outside of the cell. Next to him was Ensign Marks. The young man was struggling for breath and held his stomach. Blood seeped through his fingers, as his breathing grew more ragged. Spock hastily reached for his communicator.

            “Mr. Scott we have the president, The Captain and Ensign Marks are wounded get us out of here NOW!”

* * *

Bones gently pulled the sheet over the body of Ensign Marks. He turned to Jim, only to see his dear friend staring coldly in front of him.

“Jim, I’m sorry, he’s dead.”

“I never should have ordered him to come along,” his voice was stale and bitter.

“Jim,” He began to protest.

“No, it’s true,” he cradled his bad arm wrapped tightly; “Spock and I could have handled it. No one would have gotten hurt.”

“Jim,” He placed a hand on his shoulder, “There’s nothing you could have done. Spock told me what happened. He disobeyed your command. I’m not saying he deserved it, but you aren’t to blame. Besides the president is alright… well, for the most part. I’m sure he will be when he wakes up,” Bones stopped as soon as he realized he wasn’t helping. The ship was moving through Space at Warp speed, and they would continue until they were sure the Klingon ship wasn’t following them. Bones was worried about Jim, but he knew Jim was tough and he would bounce back. He turned around and scanned medical bay. Nurse Chapel rushed by him and examined his arm once more. Bones approached the President’s biobed. The man lay peacefully. His kind disposition and blonde hair gave him positive air. He appeared to be close to Bones’ age. He couldn’t be sure of his age, but he knew that he had been the youngest president appointed in Federation history. Sighing, he pulled out his scanner and examined the president’s vitals. Suddenly, the man stirred in his bed.

“Mr. President?”

He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Fear suddenly filled his eyes, and shot straight up in his bed.

“Where am I?” His French dialect laced his speech.

“Mr. President you’re aboard the Enterprise. I’m Dr. McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the ship. Jim!” he called over his shoulder and Jim bolted across the room.

“Mr. President, I’m Captain James Kirk, don’t worry you’re safe now.”

“Please! We have to help her, there was a young woman with me when I was kidnapped, and her name is Samantha. They’ve taken her! We must find her!” The President was near hysterics, when Jim placed his hand on him, keeping in from leaping off the biobed.

“She’s alright. We rescued her from Tarsus IV, she was able to identify the kidnappers and help us find you,” with this news he immediately calmed.

“Oh Merci Mon Dieu! I feared the worst, where is she?”

Bones spoke up, “She should be by soon. I’m sure she’ll wanna kick her brother’s ass for going on the rescue mission without telling her first,” he smiled over to Jim reassuringly.

“Captain Kirk? Ah, you are Samantha’s brother?”

“Yes sir, Mr. President.”

“Oh Captain, s’il vous plait, call me Christian. Your sister has told me so much about you, and of course your actions that saved Earth are quite famous.”

“Well, thank-you, Christian,” Jim smiled. _Great_ , Bones thought, _that’s just what Jim needs - an ego boost!_

“I will happy to see your sister once more. I was afraid I would never see her beautiful face again.”

Bones felt his gut clench tightly. Maybe, he was just commenting. Of course Sam was beautiful. Jim looked at him slightly taken aback.

“So, I take it you know my sister well then?”

“I fell in love with her the day I met her, and have loved her every day since,” Christian’s sincere voice made Bones uneasy. He felt like a stone had dropped in his stomach.

“Unfortunately,” Christian continued, “My arrogance and selfish nature drove her away. I can only hope, now that I have been given a second chance at life, that she will give me a second chance. With your blessing Captain, I plan on asking her to marry me.”

Bones felt anger flare in his eyes. Jealousy filled him. He wouldn’t allow this man to take away the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“Christian?!” The three men turned to the doors of Medical to see a very surprised Sam standing there. She wore a look of shock and happiness. She moved quickly across the room, and threw her arms around the President’s neck.

“Christian, I was afraid you were dead!” a small tear trailed down her cheek, and he held her tightly in his arms.

Jim looked quite confused, but Bones silently took a step back from the couple. He felt pain rising from his chest at the sight of her in another man’s arms. He felt foolish. There was a brief moment of happiness in his life, but he should have known he couldn’t keep a woman like Sam. She deserved better than a broke alcoholic divorcee. She deserved the best, and that certainly wasn’t him. His heart felt like it was literally breaking. Jim exchanged a look with him. Bones quietly walked away, leaving medical bay and only Jim noticed his pained exit.

 


	10. A Love Worth Fighting For

            “Oh Christian, I’m so glad you’re safe!”

            “And I you, Ma cherie!”

            Sam felt elated. She had felt guilty for pushing Christian out of her life for as long as she had. Even though, they had ended the relationship, he was still an important part in her history. She released herself from his embrace and examined him. He looked in good condition enough. He was frail and gaunt from lack of proper food, but there were hardly any marks of physical harm. Leo had done a good job of looking after him. Jim cleared his throat. Sam quickly turned on him,

            “How DARE you go off on a dangerous mission, and deliberately not tell me! I had to hear it from Sulu when I went to look for you on the bridge,” her eyes shot to his arm and her anger was immediately subdued, “Oh god, Jim, your arm!”

            “Thank-you for noticing!” He gave her a sarcastic look.

            “What happened?” she looked at him sadly.

            “In the prisoner ward on the Klingon ship, there was a fight before we could reach the Presidents cell. My arm’s broken. Ensign Marks didn’t make it,” his voice trailed off, and his gaze lowered.

            “Jim, I’m so sorry,” she held him close and his good arm returned the embrace. Jim always took care of everyone, and he didn’t handle things well when something bad happened to someone he was looking after. Sam hoped his strength would grow with time. He was such a wonderful leader, and as Captain, he would surely face many more loses. She looked into his eyes, giving him silent encouragement.

            “I’ll be alright Sammy.”

            “I hate it when you call me that,” she smiled.

            “Samantha,” Christian spoke carefully taking her hand in his.

            Jim nodded, and walked quickly to the doors of medical and left the room.

            “I’m so happy to see you alright, Christian,” she sat on the edge of his bed carefully.

            “It pleases me that your capture was not so terrible that you could not escape. I prayed that it would be easy for you.”

            Her throat clenched shut. She decided it was best not to upset him with what she had endured. She knew his trouble had to have been hard enough. The only way she had been able to survive her imprisonment was her will. She pushed to survive for Jim and her mother. The refusal to let them suffer her death had kept her going each day. It was what gave her the strength to resist Krell.

            “I thought of you every day Samantha. I always regretted letting you go out of my life.”

            “You didn’t let me go, Christian, I left because it was what I needed and wanted. I didn’t want you to come after me.”

            “I mistreated you, and I know that now. Our time apart and my capture has made me realize that I never want to be without you again,”

            Her breathing grew short. She had an inclination of where the conversation now led. It was not a conversation she wished to have.

            “Remember, the summer we spent on the coast, at my manor. Making love under the stars, we spoke of life and love. We can have that once more, Samantha,” he took her hand, “Will you marry me?”

            Disbelief washed over her, and her eyes grew wide. Christian had always said he never had any desire to marry. And he had just proposed to her. This was something completely unexpected, and now she would have to do something she never thought she would do in the situation.

            “No, Christian, I will not,” sadness filled his eyes, “there was a reason that I left, and that reason still exists. I will always care for you, and you have a special place in my heart, but I don’t love you.”

            He pulled back hurt at her words. She didn’t know what to say. What do you say to someone when you’ve just rejected them?

            “I’m sorry,” she spoke softly.

            He looked into her eyes curiously, “Your heart belongs to another?”

            “Yes,” there was nothing else to say. It was true. It seemed strange that only a short time had passed, but she had fully given her heart completely to Dr. Leonard McCoy, and she had no intention of taking it back.

            “Then I am too late,” he turned his gaze away, “I wish you only happiness.”

            She reached for his hand to comfort him, but he pulled it away.

            “Should you need it, you will always have a place on my council. But for now, I need rest. My experience has left me quite exhausted,” his voice wavered.

            “Rest, Christian. Dr. McCoy will take good care you,” as she spoke she realized Leo’s absence. It was strange. She was sure that he would have been there. He had been there when she came in. Where was he?

 

 

            Jim rushed down the hall in search of Bones. From the look he had seen on his best friend’s face, it looked as though a puppy with a baby had died. He had to do some damage control and fast. Quickly he stepped into the turbo lift.

            “Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander McCoy,"

            A tone rang, “The Chief Medical Officer is located in the crew lounge.”

            Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. _Looks like he’s hitting the sauce early_. He stepped off on the appropriate floor and marched straight for the lounge with purpose in his step. He was not going to allow his friend throw himself a pity party. The doors to the lounge opened and he stepped through and immediately saw Bones perched at the bar sulking. He threw back a shot, and placed the empty glass behind three other empty ones. Jim wore his captain’s persona as he approached the bar.         

            “You know Bones, sulking really doesn’t look good on you?”

            “Leave me alone,” Bones muttered as he downed another shot.

            “Come on man, don’t do this to yourself.”

            “What did she say when he asked her?”

            “I didn’t stick around for that long,” Jim took a seat next him, and the bartender placed his favorite scotch in front of him.

            “I hope she’s happy with him,” Bones said sullenly.

            “Damnit Bones, this morning you were crazy about her, and now you’re not even going to fight for her!”

            Bones cringed, “I can’t Jim. She deserves someone like that. Someone who will take care of her and give her everything she needs.”

            “And you can’t give her what she deserves because why? That’s stupid. I’ve never seen her as happy as when I’ve seen her with you. Now I don’t know how she feels about the president, but you should find out! You deserve to know how she feels.”

            Bones sat up straight and looked curiously at him. Jim simply stared back, urging his friend to come to his senses.

 

 

            Sam opened her door, “Leo! I was looking for you earlier. Where have you been?”

            His brow was furrowed in a way she didn’t like, “Can I come in Sam? We need to talk about something.”

            “Sure,” hesitation filled her stepping aside, allowing him entrance to her room. He stepped in with determination and went to the center of the room. As the door shut, she turned to him.

            “What’s up?” she spoke softly.

            “SO! When’s the wedding?” He turned on her with new found anger.

            “What? What in the world are you talking about?”

            “You and frenchy boy. He asked you to marry him. Have you set a date yet or are you just planning to elope?”

            She was completely caught by surprise. Same hadn’t expected him to learn about her history with Christian, let alone what had just happened. The wheels turned in her mind as she tried to fight her way out of corner she had backed herself into.

            “Did Jim tell you about that?” this time, her own anger flared.

            Bones crossed his arms standing his ground, “No, your boyfriend told me himself of his oh, so noble intentions. When were you planning on telling me that I was only keeping you busy until we rescued your boyfriend?”

            Her jaw dropped and she felt angry tears sting her eyes, “WHAT? That’s what you think this was? I haven’t been with Christian for over a year, not since I left him!”

            “Then why was he asking you to marry him?!” he yelled.

            “If you would just shut up for a second I could tell you that I told him ‘NO’ He’s not the one I’m in love with!”

            “You should have told me about him! Why did you keep it a secret, Sam? Bottom line is you lied!”

            “No! I didn’t lie, I didn’t think it was important, that’s all,” she went quiet, but Bones didn’t let down.

            “Not important? From what I could tell there’s still plenty of spark there between you two.”

            “Why are you so upset?” she grew desperate.

            “Damnit Sam, you’re incredibly frustrating ya know that? Why do you think I’m upset? It’s cause the thought of you with someone else kills me! Every time I touch you,” he took her hand, “or we kiss my heart beats so hard I’m afraid it’ll bust right out of my chest,” he brought his hand and rested it on her cheek bringing her close to him.

             Despite her attempts to hold them at bay, Tears leaked from her eyes. Only Bones could make her feel as happy as she had been lately. Filled with guilt she turned away, and sat on the couch. Breathing deep, she looked sadly up at Bones. She had already caused him so much pain, and the last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

            She finally spoke, “When this mission is over and we return the president, I’m staying on Earth.”

            His face shifted to worried fear, “Why?”

            “I can’t stay here.”

            “Yes, yes you can. Sam, please stay!”

            She sobbed; he knelt in front of her and took her hands once more. Sam looked into his soft-doe eyes, and he whispered, “Stay with me?”

            “It wouldn’t be fair to you…”           

            “That’s crazy! Why wouldn’t--”

            “Please, Leo, let me just say this,” she pleaded and he remained silent.

            “It wouldn’t be fair, because I’m no good for you. Leo, I’ve been through so much and it’s left behind a deep scar. Even when I knew that I could trust you, I still didn’t want to open up. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. But you deserve someone who can give you everything. Someone who isn’t so damaged…someone who isn’t broken,” tears flowed freely now. There was momentary silence before he broke it, “Are you done?”

            Sam simply waited. Bones raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue, but she didn’t.

            “Good. Now you’re going to listen to me, and listen good… you are not broken.”

            “But I feel vulnerable, and I can’t depend on you to--”

            “No! Stop. You think that, because of what happened, you don’t deserve happiness?”

            Tears continued to trail down her cheek, he quickly brushed her tears away.

            “You’re not the only one who has something terrible in their past. I’m not just talking about my divorce. I’m gonna tell you something that I’ve never told anyone. It’s haunted me for a long time,” his jaw clenched and he took a deep breath, “my first year out of med school. My dad got really sick. We found out his disease was incurable. He was in pain all the time,” his voice quivered, “I wasn’t able to help him or even ease his pain. I felt completely helpless. After a long time, my father couldn’t stand it. One night, I was sitting at his bed side, and he asked me something… he asked me to help him end his pain,” Sam placed a hand on his cheek as he averted his gaze and continued, “he couldn’t stand the pain, so I gave him peace… two months later, a cure for his disease was discovered.”

            The tears painting her face were now for him and the burden he had been carrying. He choked out, “So I’ve got baggage too,” he looked at her fiercely once more, “I still want to be there for you. Love isn’t easy. It can be painful and hard, but true love makes you feel like everything’s right in the world. That’s what makes it worth fighting for.”

            Sam wasn’t entirely sure of what she should do at that point. So she did the only thing that made sense. Her lips pressed against his when she pulled him up to a standing position. Electricity seemed to crackle in the air. Bones lowered his hands to her hips and pressed their bodies together. A soft moan sounded in her throat. Her fingers splayed in his hair as she desperately met his movements. She could feel passion erupting within her, and felt his excitement on her lower stomach. His tongue teased her bottom lip, and then passed over to massage hers. She surprised him by sucking his tongue and tightening her grip on him. A growl erupted from his mouth. Quickly, he swept her off her feet and carefully made his way to her bedroom. Softly he lowered her onto the bed, and she pulled him on top of her earnestly. She craved to feel every inch of him. Bones fingered the button on her pants. She aided his efforts by removing her blouse and discarding it on the floor. He pulled her pants down slowly, trailing kisses on her soft thigh as he went. She felt hot; her body writhed beneath his touch. His hands skillfully teased her slit over the thin lace barrier. A cry escaped her lips. Bones kissed the inside of her thigh before pulling her panties past her ankles and discarding them. For the first time she felt nervous. The first barrier had been removed, and she felt vulnerable once more. Bones brought his lips to meet hers while he managed to unhook her bra one-handed. His lips lingered on her breast as his hands caressed the rest of her body. She quivered under his touch. Her breath quickened. He peered at her with lust in his eyes, and she felt a shot of excitement pool in her lower abdomen. His fingers traced her smooth entrance past the curls, her head lulled back as a breathy gasp was all she could muster. He could feel her entrance was already moistened. Slowly, he rubbed small circles around her sensitive nub and was delighted to see her writhe in pleasure.

            “Leo,” she released a small whine and brought her hands to caress her breasts to supplement the pleasure she was feeling at his touch. He continued his touch and her ministrations became more desperate and feverish. Her hair was splayed across the pillow, her eyes closed, and lips parted allowing quick breath to pass through. No longer able to resist he slid a single finger past her folds and began to suck and nibble one of her breasts. She cried out in surprise with now open eyes. She could feel a heat building inside of her she couldn’t control. Feeling brave she reached for his hand that had been pleasuring her and brought his fingers to her lips. She eagerly sucked and licked her own juices from his fingers. Bones trembled at the enticing vision of beauty before him. Before he could regain a sense of dominance she had flipped him and pinned him on his back. She held him by his wrists and nipped and sucked his neck. Soon his own moans of satisfactions were sounding. Her hands soon moved to explore his chest, tracing the line of hair from his belly-button to the area below belt. Her hands quickly removed the belt and pulled his pants and boxer briefs off in a swift motion. He shivered at the sudden exposure to the air as his cock stood at full attention. She peered at him, her eyes dark with desire. It was the look of a cat about to devour her prey. His thick cock twitched eager for attention. Slowly, her hands moved up his legs to his hips. Her lips left kisses along the lines of his hips. A small bit a clear liquid leaked from the tip of his shaft when he felt her breasts ghost the surface of his skin. He gasped, and she looked at him seductively. In no hurry, she traced just above his groin with her fingertips. He pulsed with desire, and it was almost becoming painful.

            “Stop teasing,” the gruff sound caught him by surprise. She smiled. Her small hand wrapped firmly around the shaft, and he let out a loud moan. She moved slowly feeling the length and girth. The smooth velvet feel of the skin, and the feel of the blood pulsing in the member. Keeping one hand on his hip to steady herself, she moved her lips closer to the tip. She peered up from under her thick lashes as if asking for permission.

            “Please, Sam… Please,” his tight voice pleaded.

            Without any further hesitation, she took the head of his cock into her mouth. His hips rose and he cried out once more, “Fuck!”

            Her tongue circled the head. She reveled in the sensation. He was slowly becoming undone and it excited her to no end. She continued by licking the thick vein underneath his cock. Once more she took him in her mouth and began her torturous motions up and down. His hand moved to her hair and clutched tightly. He never forced the movements; instead he encouraged her natural instincts. She greedily sucked him harder as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft. Each time taking slightly more of him in, until she couldn’t take anymore. His hip thrusts became more fervent, matching her every move. She could tell he was growing closer to his end. Suddenly, he pulled her back and she released his cock with a faint pop. Before she could ask why he had stopped her, he pulled her up on the bed, positioning himself above her. Bones sucked her neck leaving traces of ownership behind. Once more, he reached down to her entrance to test her readiness. Pleased, he found her wetness overflowing. Her legs opened further to cradle him there. His arms placed by her side, and he looked into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. They were to the point of no return.

            “Are you ready?”

            Her frantic breathing continued, and she rolled her hips trying to make contact.                 

            “Leo, please, I need it, I need you – please, I,” he entered her slowly. She opened her lips in a gasp, but his lips forced against hers. He allowed her to adjust to his size, and placed kisses all over her face. He wanted to be slow. She could still be healing, and he didn’t want to hurt her. When he felt it was alright, he pulled out of her slightly before pressing into her once more. She moaned and gasped each time, her hips meeting his. She needed more.

            “I won’t break, Leo, faster!” she muttered. He needed no further encouragement and he didn’t hold back. He quickened his movements as she dug her nails into his back and dragged them down slowly.  He moaned resting his head in the crook of her neck, pounding into her with drive. She continued to feel her passion rising. Each thrust spurred the sensation in them both. Heat was quickly building up within her. His breath was quick as her grasp on him tightened. She arched her back, allowing him deeper access, “Oh God, Leo, fuck!”

            “Sam, I’m—I’m gonna, Oh,” he cried out as he spilled his hot cum into her and she moaned at the feeling. He pressed his lips to hers as he continued to ride out his climax. Completely spent he collapsed onto her breathing heavily. They each struggled to regain control their heart beats. Sam raked her fingers through his hair, sweat gleaming on the surface of their skin. He was shaking in her arms, “Leo you’re trembling,” he raised his head to hers.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll be alright,” he smiled.

            She kissed him softly, and he rested his head on her chest listening to the sound of her heart.


	11. Bliss and Drive

            Sam reveled in his existence. It was pure bliss. Their heart rates had returned to normal and their breathing was steady. Bones held her in his arms gently stroking her arm that lay across his bare chest. He felt serene, and it had been a while since he felt that way. But the woman he held in a loving embrace gave him the peace he had been seeking for so long.

            “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

            “Not at all. If anything I feel numb, like a happy numb,” she spoke as if she were unsure.  “I know what you mean,” they grew into a content silence again. Soon Bones realized he had no idea what time it was.

            “Computer, what time is it?”

            “The current time is now 2300 hours.”

            “Damn, how long were we at it?” Sam asked thinking a loud.

            Bones chuckled. If their marathon session was any indication, he was going to be a very tired man, “I should get back to medical at some point,” he said making no effort to move from his spot.

            “We should shower first. You look like you just had really great sex,” her smile lit up her face.

            “Funny,” he said as he rose to his feet, “I was going to say the same about you,” he smirked back at her and entered the bathroom. Sam took her bottom lip between her teeth as she admired his naked form.            

            “GOOD GOD WOMAN!”

            She leapt quickly to her feet and rushed to the bathroom, clutching the sheet around her body, “Leo, what is it?”

            He stood with his back to the mirror and peered over his shoulder. Her jaw dropped. His back bore bright red scratch marks in several places.

            “It looks like I just went 9 rounds with a mountain lion!”

            “Oh God, I’m so sorry!” her fingers lightly grazed the scratches and he winced. His gaze turned to her and he grinned a shit-eating grin.

            “I guess it’s alright. This I can hide, that I’m not so sure about that,” he pointed to her neck. She turned and let out a cry of surprise when her eyes fell on the dark purple mark on her neck the size of a silver dollar.

            “You gave me a hickey!” she shouted indignantly.

            “I guess we’re even,” he smiled.

            “But that’s not fair, yours can be hidden. The thickest concealer on the planet wouldn’t cover this, and,” she was silenced by a finger to her lips.

            “I’ve got a salve for that. Now are you going to join me or not?” he stepped into his shower.

            She narrowed her eyes. The corner of her lips curled up in a mischievous grin. She dropped the sheet to the ground, and joined him under the pouring water.

            They faced each other, each with a smirk plastered on their face. He reached his hand, and massaged the raise of her hip with his thumbs. She quickly smacked them away.

            “Hands to yourself bucko! I will not have you leaving any more mark on me. Jim’s going to give me ‘the look’ as it is.”

            He held his hands up in surrender. Sam planned on teasing him as punishment. She grabbed his body wash and poured a generous amount in her hands. In no time at all she was massaging the suds all over her, every inch of skin, paying special attention to her breasts. She took delight that Bones had forgotten half way through to wash himself, and was watching her little show with his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

“Close your mouth, Leo, you’ll catch flies,” she tweaked her nipple making it hard. He released a deep groan and grabbed her arms, pinned her to the wall by her wrists, and pressed his hardening cock against her lower stomach.

“You’re not playing fair, missy,” his gruff voice was enough to turn her to pudding. She stood on her toes to reach his ear and sucked on the lobe.

“Then shouldn’t I be punished?” her teeth gently nibbled her ear, and an uncontrollable shiver went up his spine. He lifted her into the air, and her legs hooked around his waist. Once more they became lost in each other.

 

 

 “Good evening, Nurse Chapel,” Bones walked with a slight spring in his step.

“Hmph,” she turned away from him. Clearly, she was angry for him leaving medical without notice. He had a good excuse; he had to tend to his temporarily broken heart. Besides, Christine Chapel was more than capable of handling and giving direction in his absence. If he was completely honest she had more talent for medicine than all the other medical officers he supervised.

“Where have _you_ been?” she asked making no attempt to mask her displeasure.

“It’s a personal matter, Nurse Chapel,” he smiled to himself. She clicked her tongue and raised her brow knowingly.

“Right,” she sighed the late night wearing on her, “well the president is doing much better. He’s resting now. Blood sugar and nutrient levels are stabilizing. Then, there’s him,” she pointed to an unconscious figure he hadn’t noticed when he first entered. Zjod was restrained to a Biobed, breathing slowly.

“What the hell is he doing here?”

“Sliced his wrists in his cell.” 

“Where did he get something sharp enough?”

“That’s just it. He was only given a spoon with his meals. He broke it in half, and dragged it the length of his arm,” she approached taking his vitals.

“Why did he do it?”

“He said the Klingon he worked for would do horrible things to him when they found out what he did. Said, he wanted to end it quickly. But he botched it. Luckily, he didn’t cut deep enough to make the bleeding uncontrollable.”

“How long ago?”

“Three hours or so,” she shrugged her shoulders. Bones sighed. He couldn’t blame Zjod. If he had an angry Klingon on his ass, he probably wouldn’t be so calm either. Quite frankly, he slightly wished the bastard had succeeded. He didn’t deserve to live after what he had done to Sam.

 

 

Sam stepped onto the bridge, hooking her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans. Everyone was busy at their stations. She exchanged a quick smile with Uhura before approaching Jim’s chair.

“Good Evening, my dear brother,” she propped herself up on the back of the chair leaning over and looking at him. He turned slightly, and a grin grew over his face.

“Hey there. Nice hickey!”

“Shut up!” she smacked his arm. He chuckled.

“Hey, Follow me, I want to talk to you about something,” he rose and crossed the bridge to his ready room.

She prepared herself. She was probably about to have the inevitably awkward conversation regarding the physical nature of her relationship with Bones. Perhaps she could make it incredibly detailed in order to deter Jim from bringing it up again. She contemplated all the ways she could make Jim feel really uncomfortable when he spoke in the privacy of his ready room.

“I’ve got a proposition for you.”

Sam felt intrigued, “I’m listening.”   

“As you may know, once we return to earth Dr. Gordon Wyatt is retiring, and we will need a new Ship’s Counselor,” He continued with hope in his voice, “Now the pay isn’t great, but Star Fleet would cover all living expenses, but I wanted to offer you the position.”

Sam looked at him surprised. She hadn’t been expecting this. She thought further, and realized that Dr. Wyatt probably had something to do with this, and she made a mental note to thank him later.

“It’s not as fancy as your ambassador position, but I thought since you said, you wouldn’t be continuing—” 

“Yes,” she said, and Jim looked at her with optimism.

“Yes?”

“That’s what I said,” she smiled. He rushed to her and embraced her in a tight embrace. She had a feeling that he was doing this to make up for her kidnapping, but she didn’t care. The idea of working alongside her brother filled her with a sense of drive and hope for her future. Her ambassador position had been what she thought she always wanted, but it wasn’t enough. Now she would be actively traveling the universe and making peace. She couldn’t wait to tell Bones. The blissful day was perfect until they were thrown to the floor as the ship launched to the side. An alarm went off, and fear bubbled up inside of her. Before she could process completely what had happened, Jim gripped her hands and brought her to her feet. She followed him back onto the bridge. They were greeted with Sulu’s quite serious face.

“Captain, we’re under attack!”


	12. Prisoner of War

            Medical Bay shook violently while the ship withstood another blast. Bones lunged to hold Nurse Chapel from hitting the ground dangerously close to an overturned table of medical tools.

            “What’s going on?” She cried out. Before Bones could voice his own confusion, Jim’s voice rang out over the ship’s intercom.

            “Attention Enterprise, this is your Captain speaking. The ship is under attack. Assume your positions for emergency protocol.”

            “Damn,” Bones muttered. He looked across the now chaotic looking medical room and saw the President was awake. A thought occurred to him. The Klingons were no doubt behind the attack. Their first thought would be to recapture the president; otherwise they would have nothing to negotiate the surrender of the Federation with. He rushed across with Nurse Chapel in tow.

            “Nurse Chapel, I need you to escort Monsieur Chevalier to the emergency patient room. He’ll be safe there.”

            “Safe?” she asked fearfully.

            “We’re under attack. If they manage to get aboard he’ll be the first one they come after.”

            Nodding, she helped the President to his feet. He helped the couple out the door before he returned to the room. The ship shook once more. The fight was elevating. Hopefully, their shields were holding well. Bones was debating whether or not he should move Zjod as well. No doubt the Klingons would love to get their hands on him as well. Another blast threw him to the ground. His hands flew in front of him to break the fall, but they came too late. His head hit the floor with full force, and bright stars filled his vision and a warm trail of blood began to drip down his face. Staggering to his feet, he reached to his head trying to stop the bleeding.

            “What the HELL is going on?”

            Zjod was now conscious and quite unhappy that he was strapped to a biobed.

            “Keep quiet. We’re under attack,” Bones growled willing the pain in his head to stop.

            Zjod eyes grew wide with panic. He began thrashing around violently trying to break his restraints.

            “LEO!”

            Bones looked up to see Samantha running toward him urgently, “Oh God, you’re hurt!”

            She reached for a cloth that had fallen to the floor and immediately applied pressure to his head.

            “The ship’s under attack,” Sam said helping him sit down.

            “Yeah, I noticed,” Bones sniped.

            “Before I left the bridge, they said it was a single Klingon Warbird. I guess Goraka didn’t like that his prisoner was take right from under his nose.”

            “Hey pet!” Zjod called to Sam, her gaze rose to him with a glare, “You gotta get me out of here! Goraka’s going to have my head when he gets his hands on me!”

            “Don’t call me pet! Besides there’s no way Klingons could get aboard with no one noticing!”

            “I wouldn’t be too sure of that,” a deep voice came from the door of Medical Bay. Bones and Samantha jumped to their feet defensively, as four large Klingon warriors came to them. They immediately resisted, but it wasn’t much of a fight. Sam and Bones had no weapons. They had only been able to get a few punches in. The largest of them had Bones with his hands behind his back, and a horrible looking knife to his throat.

            “Leo!” Sam moved to strike at the Klingon holding him, but was intercepted. Her attacker clutched her arm and twisted it roughly behind her sending her to her knees in pain as she cried out.

            “Leave her alone!” Bones yelled viciously.

            “Enough!” the leader of the four stepped forward, “Where is the Federation President?”

            Sam and Bones locked eyes, sending each other strength.

            “Well, I assumed as much. We don’t’ have time to search for him. Goraka, will be happy enough with these prisoners,” he turned to Zjod laying in the bed, “And what do we have here?”

            The lead Klingon’s smile grew into sick delight showing all his yellowed teeth.

            “Good news men! We will be able to turn over the traitorous Zjod as well.”

 

 

            Sam was pushed forward through the black halls of the Klingon ship. Her hands were bound roughly behind her, and she was followed by Bones with a Klingon guard on each side. Leading the front of the line were two Klingons carrying Zjod by each arm as he screamed loudly in panic with cries for mercy. He screamed that is wasn’t his fault. He didn’t give up any information. That he was tortured, and any other lie he thought would save his skin. Sam was shaking with terror. She knew very well what Klingon warriors did with prisoners of war. Bloody images filled her head as she imagined what was in store for her and her Leo. Zjod would probably be killed very soon. _Lucky bastard…_ They passed through double doors into what appeared to be the bridge of the vessel.

            “Captain Goraka!” the Klingon leading the way announced their presence. Zjod was thrown the ground in front of the captain’s chair. Sam and Bones were forced to their knees. She stilled her face, hiding the fear that was overwhelming her. Bones moved closer to her side pressing his shoulder against hers and she looked to him. His eyes conveyed support and encouragement. She forced a smile, letting him know everything was going to be alright, even everything within her soul was screaming.

            “Zjod,” Goraka’s voice was smooth and sinister, “you have betrayed us.” He pulled a long blade from his belt.

            “Please, Goraka, I’m begging you,” Zjod pleaded near tears.

            “What a disgrace. Accept your death with some dignity,” he grabbed Zjod by the hair and pulled the blade across his throat, and blood poured out. The knife had pierced so deep it had cut straight through his wind pipe. Sam screamed and clenched her eyes shut trying to block out the sight.

            “Sam, keep your eyes shut!” Bones ordered in a whisper.

            She held them tighter, but her brain still painted a clear image for the sounds that she heard: the sick sound of metal cutting through bone, the sound of blood continuing to drip onto the floor, then finally the sound of Zjod’s body slumping to the floor having been severed from its head. Sam tried to calm her breathing, but was unsuccessful. She opened her eyes to see Goraka holding Zjod’s severed head, his eyes still wide in fear.

            “Hail the enemy ship,” he said in his smooth calm voice as he took his seat.

            Jim appeared on the shaky screen sitting in his chair, a captain’s resolve on his face.

            “I am James Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise. May I assume you are Goraka?”

            The Klingon Captain simply smiled grimly.

            “You have declared war on the Federation. We demand you cease fire and surrender immediately. We will set up negotiations with the Klingon Empire.”

            Goraka laughed, and held Zjod’s head up so Jim could see the bloody sight. Jim didn’t falter. He just stared Goraka down.

            “As you can see Captain Kirk, we have successfully boarded the Enterprise and taken this traitor so that he may answer for his crimes,” he dropped the head, letting it roll across the floor, “and we have taken two hostages as well,” he motioned over his shoulder. Sam and Bones were pulled to their feet and brought into view of the screen. Jim’s face flashed with panic before he quickly regained his composure. “Goraka, you _will_ release my chief medical officer and Ambassador Samantha, and then we will negotiate the terms of your surrender.”

            Sam sighed in soft relief. Jim had the wherewithal to not disclose the fact she was his sister. The Klingons would have had a field day with that. Goraka rose to his feet and looked to his left and nodded. This signaled the Klingon to his left to punch Bones in the stomach, he groaned and quickly sank to his knees, hunching over. Sam shouted a string of curses at the warrior, before she was silenced as Goraka backhanded her across her cheek.

            “Captain Kirk, you have forty-eight hours to rendezvous with your federation and surrender all power to the Klingon Empire. When your time is up, and have failed to surrender, we will kill these two. This will be our last communication.”

            Sam looked to her brother one final time before the screen blacked out.

            “Take them to the prisoner chamber!”

            The journey through the ship left Sam in a haze. Her fear had left her numb. She braced herself for the worst, knowing that the Klingons were never kind to their prisoners. She prayed that they wouldn’t hurt Bones too badly. Their eyes locked once more as they reached an ominous room with chains and shackles hanging from the ceiling. Standing in the corner was the largest Klingon Sam had ever seen. He was covered with horrific scars and tattoos depicting various accounts of torture. The warrior pulling Sam along raised her arms above her head and clasped her wrists in heavy metal cuffs. Quickly, her breathing became strained; her toes barely touched the ground. She struggled against the restrains. Six feet from where she hung Bones hung by his wrists also. He strained trying to move to her.

            “Sam, look at me, you’re going to be okay!”

            Goraka chuckled with sinister intent. Strolling casually, he stood in front of her, and pulled his bloody knife from his belt. The same blade he used to decapitate Zjod. She recoiled from the blade when he pressed it against her stomach.

            “Stay away from her!” Bones shouted.

            Goraka didn’t move. He just stared into Sam’s frightened eyes.

            “Tell me Ambassador, do you love this man?”

            Her mind filled with all the terrible things that they were planning. They were both going to suffer greatly.  Chances are they would be killed before the end. She knew that Jim would do everything in his power to save them. But she knew deep in her heart that a rescue was hopeless at this point. Sam knew that this was probably the last chance she had to be brave. To show courage like she had as a child with her step-father: when he beat her, she would never cry in front of Jim. With Krell, she saved many lives at her own expense. And now she would not show weakness to this Klingon.

            “What would a coward like you know of love?” The venom dripped from her voice. Clearly, he was not amused with her tone. The knife in his hand flicked sharply and sliced a shallow line across her stomach cutting her shirt and leaving a clean red line on the skin. She hissed with pain as the blood started to drip.

            “Answer my question.”

            She mustered every bit of strength she had in reserve, “I love him as fiercely as Lady Lukara loved Emperor Kahless.”

            His eyes narrowed, “Then it should cause you great pain to see him suffer,” the sound of a whip cracked and Bones yelled in pain. The tattooed Klingon raised the whip again and lashed it across his back once more, this time Bones’ held back his cry and tensed his jaw.  

            “LEO!”

            “Now,” Goraka sliced Sam’s forearm with three neat little cuts, “let’s begin.”


End file.
